


Bad Blood

by marissalyn14



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, F/M, Grease AU, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Other, Personality Swap, Role Reversal, Zeta Society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grease AU. What if Laura was a greaser? If Laura has Carmilla's personality, and vice-versa....what would happen?</p><p>Laura meets Carmilla during the summer, but they have to go separate ways once their senior year starts. What happens when they see each other again sooner than they thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“If we're only ever looking back  
We will drive ourselves insane  
As the friendship goes resentment grows  
We will walk our different ways.”  
-‘Bad Blood’ by Bastille

XXX

_Winter of 2035_

“Hello Laura, I got to say, I was a bit surprised you scheduled a second meeting this week.”  
Laura nodded solemnly.

“Is it because of the anniversary?”

Again Laura nodded, looking out the window, “20 years.” 

“Do you want to talk about it? I know you’ve told me the story before but sometimes it’s best to reminisce in times like this, even if it hurts.”

Laura nodded, getting herself comfortable on the couch. 

XXX

“It was summer when I saw your face  
but like a teenage runaway  
Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far  
some killer queen you are.”  
-‘Roller Coaster’ by Bleachers

_Summer of 2015_

Summer always held a flame to the darkness of winter. It was always something to dream of, to look forward to. Summer for Laura was freedom in the sweetest sense of the word. 

Sure her mother and brother spent the summer down the shore too. They didn’t have a huge ominous beach house for nothing. Money spent was meant to be used. That’s what her father said before he died. In the beginning there had been speculation towards whether or not he had left the car on in the garage, or if he was locked in. Many people stopped looking at the Hollis’ the same way after that winter. 

Laura hated the winter for that very reason. It was the anniversary of her father’s alleged suicide. The frozen ground served as a cemetery for every living thing that died. Skeletons burrowing deeper into closets to stay warm.

“Laura.” 

Laura snapped out of her reverie to find her co-worker Cindy staring at her.

“What?”

Cindy rolled her eyes, nodding her head towards her section. “You got customers.”

Laura nodded, jumping up from the stool she had been sitting on for her break, and headed towards the newly occupied table in the back.

It was a family of two, a father and what appeared to be his daughter. Must be nice, Laura thought to herself as she pulled out her memo pad from her apron and held a pen between forefinger and thumb. “Can I start you guys off with drinks?” She asked, looking down at the two. 

The father was in his mid to late forties, the girl had her head buried in a book, but Laura guessed she was about the same age as her. 

“We’ll just have a pitcher of coke.” The father said, looking up at her with crystal clear eyes and an endearing smile.

Laura nodded, looking over at the girl’s bowed head again before turning on her heel and heading over to get the requested drink and dropping it back off at the table. “Are you ready to order or do you need another couple of minutes?” she asked.

Again the father shook his head, “We’ll just take a large cheese pizza.” 

Laura made note of it on the pad, “It’ll be out shortly, just flag me down if you need anything.”

Laura sat back down at the counter. It wasn’t really lunch rush hour yet so none of the other tables in her section were being used at the moment. She leaned her chin into her hand, bored. She looked back over at the table and found herself looking at the girl again. She had to be around the same age as her, dark brown hair covering most of her pale face, the only thing visible was perfectly plucked eyebrows. Laura found herself smiling, it wasn’t the norm to see someone so wrapped up in a book anymore. It was sad really.

Laura waited another couple of minutes before going back to get the pizza and taking it over to the family’s table. “Here you are.” She said, watching out of the corner of her eye as the girl placed a bookmark into her book and set it down on the booth cushion beside her. 

Her bangs covered the majority of her face as she stared down at her fingernails. 

Laura sighed, still not being able to see the girl’s face, but what could you do? She wished them a good lunch and went to greet the new customers that had just sat down.

XXX

The next day was the same routine, and Laura guessed that’s why she liked it so much. She always left the house early enough to avoid her mother, and her brother Tom would already be practicing his kick-flip. It was a secret Laura and he kept from their mother. If she ever asked, he had gone on his morning run to keep in shape for his spot on the track team.

After their father died, Laura became less and less her mother’s child, and not even close to on her radar. Questions like, “Why can’t you just be normal?” started to formulate from her horrid mouth once Laura was found kissing a girl in her room. Statements like, “You’re just like your father.” and “You’re such a drama queen, all I’m asking is for you just to dress more like a girl.” began to spew from her tobacco laced breath.

Laura soon stopped crying and started getting angry. She stopped talking to her mother all together, and she spent less and less time at home and more time being picked up by the police for being outside past curfew, even once for graffitiing the side of the high school in her sophomore year.

Laura walked along the sidewalk, hands in her pockets as she headed towards the beach. She worked on the boardwalk, but her shift didn’t start until 10am. 

Flopping down into the sand, she removed her leather jacket and made it into a makeshift pillow for her to rest her head on. Closing her eyes she thought back on the last year of school. It was a pretty solid year, the Zetas added Will to their group, and the Summer Socs were still socs. She rolled her eyes when she thought of long, soft red hair. No, they were over. They just had too many differences, plus not to mention she was always stepping on Laura’s toes. The sex had been great, but that was all they had been doing towards the end, and though Laura would never admit it to any of the Zetas, even LaF, she wanted more than that.

Laura shook her head, sitting back up. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep with those thoughts in the forefront of her head. Looking out across the sand, she saw someone else laying on a blanket.

She smiled, it was novel girl. She should go over and talk to her, but what would she say? Hi, I’m the waitress that served you pizza yesterday? Laura shook her head once more, no that would be creepy.

It was odd though, to be herself. If Kirsch or LaF was here she would just go up to the girl and talk her into giving out her phone number, but without the pressure of the Zetas, Laura felt, nervous?

She had never been nervous before in her life.

The girl flipped the page in her book and Laura thought of an idea. She could ask her what she’s reading! Yeah, that’ll work. Okay, but she’s got to be cool about it.

Laura stood, brushing the sand off of her shorts and began her long trek over to the girl.

XXX

Carmilla sighed, flipping the page in her book. Did she have to be any more obvious? Not that she knew that the waitress was going to be on the beach at the same time as her. 

It was just luck.

And oh boy she’s coming over here. Play it cool Karnstein, play it cool.

Flipping the page of her book once more, no longer reading the words on the page, she tried to distract herself.

“Hey.”

Carmilla swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Probably because of the salt in the air. She looked up from her book, “Hi.” Hi? Just hi? Way to go Carmilla you totally have this one in the bag.

“Can I sit?” the waitress asked, motioning towards a spot on the blanket beside Carmilla.

Oh god, her voice was like something you hear in your dreams. Wait a minute, what the fuck? Get over yourself. Carmilla thought as she nodded her head a little too fast.

The waitress chuckled. Did she think she was funny? Is she even gay? Whoa, well that went from 50 to 100 real fast.

She sat down beside Carmilla and smiled, “Whatcha reading?”

Carmilla shrugged, “Just an old dusty book I found in the bottom of my mom’s closet.” Wait, why was she telling her all of this? She probably didn’t care, after all look at her. She probably came over here to see if she could find a blanket just like this one so she can go fuck a girl on it later, that is if she even likes girls. 

The waitress nodded and held out her hand, “I’m Laura, Laura Hollis.” Laura. Carmilla liked the sound of it.

Carmilla smiled, taking her hand and shaking it with a grip her father had taught her. “Carmilla Karnstein.”

Laura smiled even wider, “I don’t know if you remember me, but I was your waitress yesterday at Micky’s.”

Carmilla shook her head, feigning ignorance, “No, I don’t really remember.”

Laura’s face paled slightly, an excuse on the tip of her tongue when Carmilla laughed. 

“Of course I remember, I may have had my face stuck in a book, but I recognize a pretty face when I see one.” Carmilla continued. Wait just a flippin second, did she really just say that?

Laura smirked, and oh god what is she doing with her eyes? Seducing her? Well it’s working.

“I have to go to work, but maybe if you aren’t doing anything, you’d be up for the first pizza of the day?” Laura asked, her smirk wavering just the slightest.

Carmilla smiled warmly, nodding her head. “I don’t have anything to do until tonight.”

Laura jumped up, holding out her hand to help Carmilla up. “Right this way then, miss.”

XXX

Once Laura introduced herself it was easy. It was like the nerves dissolved and all that was left was her cool and calm demeanor. She had the girl eating out of the palm of her hand, and normally that would be a good thing, but Laura felt uneven when thinking about playing her like she had all her other summer flings. There was a pull in her stomach that made Laura think that Carmilla would be different. 

They walked along the boardwalk, Laura with her coat hanging off of her arm, it was too warm now to wear it. Carmilla followed alongside her, blanket folded and being cradled against her chest.

“So do you live down here or just spend the summer?” Carmilla asked, unsure if it was too personal a question for it to be the first one she asked. 

Laura shook her head, “Nope, just the summer. I’ve spent every year down here for as long as I can remember.” She looked over at Carmilla, “What about you? Although, I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you before, I would remember a pretty face when I see one." She said with a wink. 

Carmilla’s face reddened at the repeat of her awful attempt at flirting as they came to a standstill. Laura pulled out a ring of keys, shaking them until she found the right one and placed it into the lock and opened the pizza parlor’s door.

“Oliver won’t be in for another half hour so the oven’s aren’t heated yet.” Laura explained as she locked the door behind Carmilla. She didn’t need any nosey tourists trying to weasel their way in before it was time to open. 

“That’s okay.” Carmilla said as she watched Laura motion for her to sit in a stool at the bar and get to work by turning the ovens on.

“So what else do you do around here besides work?” Carmilla asked as she placed the book down in front of her. 

Laura looked over her shoulder at the girl before moving over to the fridges, grabbing dough and other ingredients to make the proffered pizza. “Usually anything that keeps me out of the house.”

“Problems at home?” Carmilla said before thinking, covering her mouth with a hand and blushing once she realized what she had asked.

Laura had froze, her face paling slightly at the question. “Um-“

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. I wasn’t thinking, definitely not for first date conversation.” And she had replaced her foot in her mouth by just shoving her head up her own ass. 

Laura’s shoulders relaxed as she quickly rolled the tension off of them. She raised a brow, smirking. “You thought this was a date?”

Carmilla’s face reddened, “What, no. I just, um-“

“Because I was hoping tomorrow night would be better.” Laura continued as if she hadn’t even opened her mouth, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she went back to making the pizza.

Carmilla’s jaw dropped slightly, feeling the hot and stuffy air settle on her tongue. “Are you asking me out?”

“Is that a yes?” Laura asked, a teasing smile on her lips as she rolled out the dough.

“It’s a maybe.” Carmilla said, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to stifle her nervousness. 

Laura looked up confused. She had never been turned down before. “Maybe? What would determine that a yes or no?”

“Whether you make a good pizza or not.” Carmilla said, grinning. 

Laura chuckled, not paying attention as she tried to open a new bag of flour to put on the counter. The plastic ripped, and a cloud of white dust flew up at her face as she let out a tiny squeal. When she opened her eyes she saw Carmilla doubled over laughing. 

Her laughter just may have been the music Laura had been waiting to hear.

“What are you laughing at?” She asked.

Carmilla shook her head, “You’ve never made a pizza before in your life have you?”

Laura felt herself blushing, but to distract Carmilla from her answer, she stuffed her hand into the bag and flung it at Carmilla, flour covering the bar and the girl’s hair and clothes.

Carmilla scoffed, wiping the white powder from her eyes before opening them. “Oh, it’s on!”

Laura laughed, ducking behind the counter as Carmilla hopped off of the stool and came running towards her. 

Soon enough there was no surface untouched by flour and the two girls were on the floor giggling as they smeared the remainder of the flour into each other’s hair.

After the laughter dissipated a bit and Laura sobered up she cleared her throat. “No.”

Carmilla lifted her head, wiping tears away from her eyes. “What?”

Laura looked over at her and suppressed a laugh. She wiped some flour off of Carmilla’s cheek and sucked in a shaky breath, “No I’ve never made a pizza before.”

There was a moment of silence as Carmilla stared at her, eyes so big and brown, deep. 

Laura could see the simplicity of drowning in them. 

Carmilla opened her mouth to say something when the front door unlocked and a man in his late twenties strolled in. He looked around the room, “What the hell happened in here?” 

Laura closed her eyes, shit. 

“Dude, Laura what are you doing here? You never show up this early.”

“Oliver, this is Carmilla. Carmilla, Oliver.” Laura said, wiping a hand down her face. 

Oliver looked down at them and then around the kitchen and began to laugh, “Dude, Darren is gonna be so pissed.”

Laura and Carmilla quickly got to work with wiping down the counters as Oliver went into the back to find the broom to sweep the floor.

“Who’s Darren?” Carmilla asked curiously.

“My boss.”

XXX

“So tomorrow.” Carmilla said as Laura walked her out of the pizza parlor.

Laura nodded, smiling as she leaned into the door way, “Tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to meet you anywhere in particular or?”

Laura shook her head, “I’ll pick you up, just give me your address.”

She decided to quickly write her address on Laura’s hand along with her phone number.

“I’ll text you later then.” Laura said as she stared down at her hand, making a note to put the number into her phone before the ink smeared. 

Carmilla began to walk backwards down the boardwalk away from her, “You better.”

XXX

Carmilla opened the door to her house, hoping to get up the stairs and into the shower before her father saw her.

“What happened to you?”

Carmilla sighed, turning back around to look down the stairs at her father who was looking up at her, a confused smile on his face. 

Carmilla chuckled lightly, “Um well you see, you probably slept through it but there had been a tsunami of flour earlier on the beach while I was reading.”

Ric Karnstein put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side all too much like his daughter. “Is that so?” he asked.

Carmilla nodded her head, feeling herself beginning to blush.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with that waitress yesterday would it?” Ric continued, the smile gone and concern now written all over his face.

Carmilla bit her lip. Of course he knew, he knew her better than she knew herself. “Maybe.”

He nodded, smiling warmly, tapping the banister with the palm of his hand awkwardly, “Just be careful, okay?”

Carmilla nodded. Her father knew something she didn’t, but she wasn’t going to push it. If it was about Laura then she could wait for her to tell her. “Will do.” Carmilla said, saluting her father before running up the rest of the stairs and into the bathroom to wash the flour out of her hair.  


XXX

Laura locked up for the day considering it was a Thursday, and the tourists weren’t in full swing yet. It was just the second week in June, and it still got chilly when the sun set. 

She shoved the ring of keys into the bottom of her pocket and began her lazy stroll down the boardwalk. She would have to go home at some point, but not just yet, not after such a good day. 

She could still imagine the feel of Carmilla’s cheek beneath her fingertips, and that didn’t deserve to be corrupted by the discomfort of a house where she didn’t belong. She wouldn’t let it be.

She climbed over the railing, too impatient to reach the stairs, and hopped down onto the beach. Kicking off her shoes, she flopped down into the sand and looked out around the beach. There were a few stragglers but mostly everyone had gone home for dinner at this point. 

The sunset had always been Laura’s favorite view, a comfort to know that she had gotten through another day. When life got tough and the accusations began to hurt, just looking out at the sun traveling across the sky let her know that the Earth was still spinning on its axis, and that life continued on, knowing that if she waited long enough, maybe one day she would be able to see things get better; she would get better.

After the sun set, Laura knew she should probably head home. Not because she would be missed, but because she felt the soreness in her bones give way to exhaustion. Standing on your feet the majority of the day helped very little when you walked everywhere.

Standing from her spot in the sand, she brushed herself off and slipped her shoes back on, climbing back up onto the boardwalk and made her way home, well her home away from home. The world was her home, the house where her mother lived was the illusion of one. The foundation cracked and the roof dipping, threatening to break under the judgment and suspicion of everyone around them, including the woman that gave life to her seventeen years ago.

On second thought, she could spend another night under the board walk. 

XXX

“So a date?” Ric asked for the fourth time that day.

Carmilla sighed, looking back at her father in the mirror that she was currently straightening out her bangs in. “Yes Dad, a date.”

“And she’s going to come here to pick you up?” He asked.

She nodded her head, “Yes, but I think it’s a bit early for you to meet her, don’t you?”

Ric shook his head, taking on the tough guy facade. “If she’s going out with my daughter I should know what she looks like in case something happens.”

“Dad, nothing is going to happen.” Carmilla reassured as she turned around to face him.

“That’s what the doctors said before they took your mother into surgery.”

Carmilla closed her eyes, willing the abruptness of the statement not to bring tears to her eyes. “It’s just a date.” she said.

Ric looked down at her and nodded. “Okay.”

She walked around him to grab her bag off of the step. 

“Do you know where she’s taking you at least?”

She smiled at her father’s continuation of questions. “I’m not sure yet, I think it’s a surprise.”

She heard him huff out an aggravated sigh behind her as she stifled a laugh as the doorbell rang. 

Carmilla turned to her father, “Out.” 

He raised his hands in surrender before moving forward to press a kiss into her hair. “Be safe.”

“Dad I’ll be fine.” She said exhaustedly, but when she caught his stern look she rolled her eyes, “Besides, I’ve still got the bear spray you bought me for my birthday.”

The corner of his lips twitched up into a smile. “That’s my girl.”

She waited for him to leave the room before letting out a deep breath and opening the door. 

Laura stood on the other side, a smirk turning up the corners of her lips. Dressed in ripped black jeans and a red flannel she held out a a single daisy. “I’m not usually one for romantic gestures, but my dad always said that flowers were appreciated no matter the circumstance.” Before he died. Before she had disappointed him. “I hope one is okay.” Laura continued. Because she didn’t have money to buy a bouquet at the store. Because she figured Ms. Roseanne wouldn’t notice if she only stole one from her garden.

Carmilla smiled, taking the daisy from her. “It’s beautiful.” she said, turning to go put it in some water. “You can come in if you want.” she said over her shoulder.

Laura decided to wait by the door, awkwardly stepping over the threshold and looking around the small foyer. Pictures hung on the walls, photos of Carmilla with her dad smiling, one of just Carmilla sitting in front of a birthday cake that had the number 13 pasted onto it, and one of Carmilla with a woman that looked like an older version of her, Mrs. Karnstein; Laura assumed. Her heart ached. 

Carmilla came back a moment later smiling. “Ready to go?”

Laura nodded, forcing a smile onto her lips. This was not about her, this was about Carmilla. She shouldn’t be this selfish, not after everything that had happened. She should have learned. Laura motioned for Carmilla to step out ahead of her, “After you.” she shut the door behind them and jammed her hands back into her pockets and walked alongside Carmilla down the sidewalk.

“So where are we going?” Carmilla asked casually so as not to sound like she was overly excited, which she was. 

Laura chuckled, looking over at her, tilting her head slightly to look up at her face, squinting her eyes due to the sun’s glare. 

Funny how Carmilla was practically the sun in her eyes. 

Laura should have taken it as a warning, but she didn’t. She never did what was best for her, only what she wanted. Her mother had once told her she took everything as a child, never asked for it, and she rarely apologized for it either. Laura figured she had to have learned it from someone.

“It’s a secret.” She said, looking over at Carmilla, finding herself just the tiniest bit jealous of how good it seemed that she had it. She was wrong.

“A secret, huh?” Carmilla asked suspiciously.

Laura nodded, “Yup, I even locked it up and threw away the key.” Like she did with most things.  
Carmilla grinned, “Well can I at least get a general direction?”

Laura’s brows furrowed, confused. “The board walk, why?”

Carmilla darted away in the direction of the beach, “Race you there!”

Laura stunned, stared after Carmilla before shaking her head, and chased after her. If she had to run, at least she was running after Carmilla.

XXX

“I win!” Carmilla declared as she nearly began jumping up and down. 

Laura leaned over on her knees, catching her breath. 

Carmilla looked over at Laura and chuckled, “You could’ve told me you don’t run.”

“Didn’t really give me much of a choice did you?” Laura asked as she stood up straight, running her fingers through her hair to smooth down some of the frizz. 

Carmilla blushed, she didn’t really think that through, but Laura was smiling at her and she couldn’t care less about her minor screw up. She had a feeling if Laura kept looking at her like that she would have trouble saying goodbye to her at the end of the summer, because that was inevitable right? Carmilla would be going back to Toronto and Laura would be going back to where ever it is she was from. 

“Ready for the secret?” Laura asked, holding out her hand for Carmilla to take.

Carmilla blinked, throwing all of what she was thinking to the back of her head, after all this was their first date, nothing was set in stone yet, not unless they wanted it to be. “Absolutely.” she said, flushing slightly at the eagerness in her voice, but Laura grinned and she decided she could live with it. 

“Right this way then.” Laura said, leading Carmilla towards the stairs that lead to the beach. 

At first Carmilla didn’t see it, but soon the blanket came into view, the blanket she must have left at the pizza parlor, along with a cooler and pizza box.

Laura directed her to sit before dropping down across from her. “I promised you pizza.”

Carmilla smiled, “That you did, but did you make it yourself?”

Laura shook her head, “Nah, I asked Oliver to make it.” So it was half true, she asked Oliver to show her how to make one. She wanted to prove mostly to herself that she could make it, plus she did promise. 

Carmilla chuckled as she watch Laura pull out two paper plates and putting slices on each one before pulling out a bottle of cream soda. Although it wasn’t champagne, it kind of looked like it. She poured it into plastic cups and then handed Carmilla her dinner.

“Thanks.” Carmilla said as she took a sip from her cup.

Laura nodded, before taking a bite of her pizza. Not bad. 

They ate in silence before getting comfortable on the blanket. 

“Let’s play twenty questions.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura gulped before nodding timidly. “Okay, you go first.”

Carmilla took a sip of her soda, and stared down at her sandals. What could she ask her? Laura seemed pretty closed off and she didn’t want to hit a nerve, but she wanted to get to know her too. She peeked up through her bangs at her date. Laura was staring out at the sun as it began to get closer to kissing the ocean. She looked beautiful, so much so that Carmilla forgot that she had to ask a question.

Laura looked over at her and smirked, “See something you like?” she asked.

Carmilla closed her mouth, licking her dry lips. How was she supposed to answer that? “It’s not your turn to ask.”

There was a glint in Laura’s eye. “I take it back, I’ll go first.”

Carmilla let out a shallow breath, nodding her head as she took another sip of her drink to busy herself.

“Answer the question.” Laura prodded.

Oh, right, the question. “Um, it’s not a bad view.”

Laura looked out at the water again, her smirk fading into a small smile, one hiding more than it revealed. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.”

Laura didn’t know that Carmilla was talking about her.

XXX

“I had a really good time tonight.” Carmilla said as they neared her door. She could see that the den’s light was still on, and the probability of her father standing right behind the front door was relatively high.

Laura smiled, staring up at the newly raised moon. She didn’t like the moon as much, it reminded her of herself. How lonely it seemed; haunted by it’s own glow. When she looked back over at Carmilla she nodded, “Me too.” Everything about this moment was weird. Her hands were again clenched in her jean pockets, clammy. She couldn’t even recall the last time her hands were sweaty. 

Carmilla bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. Should she kiss her? Should she wait for Laura to kiss her? She groaned internally, she could make the first move. Her eyes traveled down Laura’s face, from her hazel eyes, down the slope of her nose, to her lips. Kissing her would be easy, and amazing, and inevitably hard and painful, because their first kiss would only prove that their would be a last, because summer only lasted for so long. Would it be worth it? Carmilla looked at Laura again and smiled to herself. She thinks it might. 

She decided on a cheek kiss because it was safe. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Laura’s cheekbone, lingering for a moment longer than would be deemed friendly. When she pulled back, Laura was looking at her in wonder. “I’ll call you.” She said before making her way up to the front door. Laura still stood there like an idiot. Carmilla smiled, waving good night before slipping into her house and locking the door behind her.

Laura stared at the closed door for a moment longer before turning, pressing her fingertips to where Carmilla’s lips just were. She hated to admit it, but she smiled knowing that what had happened that night, she wanted it to happen again, and at least a hundred more times.  


XXX

Their first kiss wasn’t for another week. Although they saw each other almost everyday, it just was never the right time. 

Laura had just gotten off work and Carmilla had come to pick her up. They had plans to go to the small movie theater and to grab ice cream, Carmilla’s treat. 

“Isn’t that something?” Carmilla asked suddenly as they walked along the sidewalk.

“What?” Laura asked, looking over at her confused.

Carmilla nodded her head in the direction of the sky in front of them. 

Laura smiled, staring up at the orange sky. It certainly was something, but to Laura, she had found something even more beautiful in Carmilla, because with her, Laura could see herself actually looking forward to the sunrise.

And suddenly the sun was no longer Laura’s thing, but it was their thing. Carmilla appreciated its beauty just as much as she did, and maybe that had more to do with that fact that Carmilla noticed how often Laura looked up at the sky, but Laura didn’t know about that, and Carmilla was more than okay with it.

“So what movie are we seeing anyway?” Laura asked, kicking a rock along in front of them.

Carmilla watched the rock skitter out into the grass. “Well it’s a flash from the past special. They do a different decade every weekend. This weekend it’s the nineties, and tonight it’s one of my favorite movies.”

“And what movie would that be?” Laura asked, watching Carmilla out of the corner of her eye.

“10 Things I Hate About You.”

Laura’s lips quirked up into a smirk. It was one of her favorite movies as well. 

“Heath Ledger is such a babe, I mean I’m super gay but if I had to pick a dude it’d definitely be him.” Carmilla said casually.

Laura nodded, it made more sense now. Carmilla had a thing for the hopeless.

XXX

“Thank god you didn’t make us stay to watch She’s All That.” Laura said as they walked out of the movie theater. 

Carmilla chuckled, “Please, you wouldn’t have stayed even if I asked you to.”

Laura shook her head, that wasn’t true. She froze, looking over at Carmilla. They were standing in front of framed movie posters that had to be over twenty years old. “I would’ve stayed if you asked.”

Carmilla’s smile faltered a bit before returning, a happy glint in her eye. “Well good, I would have done the same for you.”

Laura nodded, smiling lightly as they began to walk again.

Carmilla stretched out her hand, really wanting to hold Laura’s. She was just going to go for it, how hard could it be? 

Laura felt Carmilla’s fingers weave through hers and grinned. Her palm brushing up against Carmilla’s as they walked along the street in the direction of dairy sweetness.

“And just so you know I don’t really care for that movie anyway, the fact that he wasn’t interested in her until after she changed everything about her appearance is just ridiculous.”

Laura chuckled at Carmilla’s continuation of their earlier discussion. Leave it to her to want to discuss the lack of feminism in the film industry while they were holding hands for the first time.

Laura knew she couldn’t think about anything else.

XXX

“So what do you think you’ll get?” Carmilla asked as they reached the ice cream shop.

Laura shrugged, “Probably just mint chocolate chip on a sugar cone. You?”

Carmilla nodded, “I’m gonna get the fudgey brownie ice cream as as a hot fudge sundae.”

Laura chuckled, Carmilla loved her chocolate. She opened the door and held it open for her, hands still linked. “After you.”

After getting their ice cream, they walked along the beach, their hands still linked. Laura could see why annoying couples in school hallways never wanted to let go. There was a comfort in the touch of someone you cared about, even if it was just their hand brushing against yours.

They sat down in the sand, something that soon became a habit. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, the waves looking luminescent beneath the moon’s watchful glare.

Carmilla began to play with Laura’s fingers absentmindedly. “Do you ever think about what’s going to happen when you go back to school?”

Laura raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

Carmilla shrugged, “I don’t know, summer is different from all the other seasons. It changes you, gives you time to think and try new things. The person you are at the beginning of it isn’t necessarily the same person at the end of it.”

Laura never really thought of it that way. She just figured when she had three months to herself that she would be able to put up with all of the bullshit that going home meant. She could handle the Zetas and her mom’s judgement, and usually any girls that she messed around with. Never did she ever stop to think about why that was, she usually just went along with it, deciding at that moment in time that someone or something was looking out for her.

“I guess you’re right.” She finally said, looking down at their hands. “I never really thought of it that way.”

Carmilla looked up, staring at Laura’s bowed head. “Do you think you’ll like the turnout this year compared to all the others, or do you think you’ll miss who you were before June?”

Laura shifted in the sand, swallowing. That was quite the question. One she didn’t really know the answer to. She liked to think that she would like who currently was, but she couldn’t. She never had, her mother made sure of that. But the Laura that she would become at the end of August? She would like to be able to love that version of herself, even just to not hate herself as much would be a relief. 

She decided on a simple but truthful answer, “Definitely wouldn’t miss anything, but to say I’d like who I am a month from now would be getting a little ahead of myself.”

Carmilla nodded, twitching her lips up into a smile. “Maybe if we can like who we are now, it’ll be easier to later on.”

Laura nodded, she didn’t like herself but she wasn’t about to admit that. It would only raise questions and warrant pity. Laura didn’t need or want either of those two things.

Carmilla waited a moment before pursing her lips, tugging on Laura’s hand to get her to look at her again. 

Laura looked over at Carmilla and smiled meekly.

Carmilla worried her bottom lip between her teeth, debating on whether or not she should say what had been on the tip of her tongue all evening. She decided to throw caution to the wind and just say it, because who knew what tomorrow would bring and what would become of them. 

“I like you.” Carmilla blurted out, her cheeks flushing as she caught the look on Laura’s face. One of confusion and then wonder.

Laura was caught off guard by it.

Carmilla waited a moment to see if Laura said it back, but when she didn’t she quickly began to back pedal instead of standing by it. “I mean we haven’t been together that long, are we even together? Cause it’s okay if we aren’t-“

Laura rolled her eyes, cutting her off with a hand. “Carm, it’s okay. I like you too, you just caught me off guard is all.”

Carmilla visibly relaxed, blowing air up at her bangs. Thank god, that was going to get even more embarrassing than it already was.

There was a moment of silence before Carmilla asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Laura raised a brow, ready to laugh. She had never been asked nor had she ever asked to kiss someone before in her life. She just figured that if the feelings weren’t reciprocated, which rarely happened, the girl would pull away or say no. It was incredibly charming though and she couldn’t help but smile as she nodded. 

They both leaned in, Laura cupping Carmilla’s jaw as their lips met. Both smiling too much for it to be a proper kiss, their noses bumping from the unfamiliarity of it. 

Laura pulled back first, opening her eyes to see that Carmilla’s were still closed, her lips open just the slightest bit, and before she could think about it she was leaning forward again, recapturing her lips this time in a more appropriate first kiss. One that kicked all the air out of your lungs and cut the strings that held your stomach in place. It was an amazing second first kiss. 

Carmilla pulled away, opening her eyes, her cheeks red as she took in a breath. Wow. How do you follow up something like that with words? 

Laura was looking at her, lips tugging up into a smirk. Her eyes were unreadable though, they have been since they met a week and a half ago.

“What?” Carmilla asked, dying to know what the girl was thinking. She couldn’t read her, and that god forsaken smirk was always on her face. 

Laura shook her head, shrugging. “You’re just really cute is all.” There was so much more she wanted to say but it scared her, and if it scared her it would definitely send Carmilla running. 

Carmilla grinned, leaning up on her knees. “You’re cute too I guess.” She said nonchalantly as Laura raised a brow at her, causing her to giggle.

They kissed again, and again, and again. Basically until they had to practically run back to Carmilla’s house so she would be in by curfew. 

It was also the first night in a week that Laura returned home, needing a proper shower and mattress to sleep on.

XXX

Carmilla’s eyes didn’t stop wandering over to the bruise on her cheek until it began to fade away. Laura’s excuse: she walked into a cabinet door at work, but the thing was, there was no cabinet doors at face level in the parlor. Laura forgot for just a moment that Carmilla knew more than most girls did about her. She forgot that she had to actually try harder at hiding things.

“You sure it was just an accident and someone didn’t do that to you?” Carmilla asked worriedly after being told that it was the non-existent cabinet’s fault.

Laura shrugged, “It’s fine Carm, don’t worry about it. I just get a bit clumsy sometimes.” Yeah clumsy with her mouth. If only she hadn’t kept saying things to her mom she wouldn’t have a mark on her face. She could at least admit that she deserved this one. For the scars on her hip bone and shoulder blades, well they were another story. One she hoped Carmilla would never have to see. Most girls didn’t bother with her anyways, as long as they got what they wanted they didn’t care whether or not Laura got off too.

Carmilla knew that she was lying, but they had only been kissing each other for two days, and she didn’t really see where she had room to put her two sense in, because she didn’t. 

Laura stood up straight and tucked a pen behind her ear. “I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you tonight?”

Carmilla nodded, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving. She would have more time to ask about the scarier things in Laura’s life at a later time. Little did she know that she would need more than two hands to count them off of.

XXX   


The first time they tried to have sex, Carmilla’s father had been called out to a work conference, their whole reason for coming down to the shore this summer.

She had sneaked Laura in through the back door just in case, her father had gotten friendly with some of the neighbors, no doubt telling them to keep an eye out for her.

They giggled all the way to Carmilla’s bedroom, kissing and fumbling as they fell back onto the bed. It wasn’t planned, but then it was. It wasn’t like Carmilla woke up and decided she was going to have sex for the first time that day. Neither did Laura think she was coming over to sleep with her.

Laura had gotten Carmilla out of her shirt and was working on her pants when they heard the front door open, followed by heavy footsteps in the hallway and a man’s voice calling out Carmilla’s name.

Carmilla practically shoved Laura off of her, making her fall off of the bed and onto the floor with muffled surprise. Carmilla directed Laura to crawl under the bed and hide just as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Carmilla quickly climbed beneath her comforter before telling her dad to come in. 

“Carm, have you seen my wall-“ he froze when he saw her. “You’re still in bed?” he asked, confused. 

Carmilla feigned tiredness, stretching her arms over her head. “Yeah, just waking up now. What are you doing back? I thought you had that conference?”

Ric nodded, remembering the whole reason he came back early. “I forgot my wallet, have you seen it?”

Laura covered her mouth with her hands so as not to laugh. It wasn’t the first time she had to hide from parents, but just imagining Carmilla’s discomfort and reddening face was too much.

“Nope, haven’t seen it.” Carmilla said.

Ric cocked his head to the side, “Are you feeling okay?”

Suddenly there was a strangled sound coming from beneath the bed as Carmilla covered it with a cough. 

“Yeah, I think it might just be allergies.” she said. 

Ric nodded, “I’ll leave out some Claritin then. Does Laura have any dogs?”

Carmilla shook her head no, at least she didn’t think she did. Come to think of it, she didn’t know all too much about Laura, they weren’t even officially girlfriends yet. Maybe they should wait until they knew where they both stood before falling into bed together. 

“Okay, well just take it easy. I’ll be back soon.” Ric said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Carmilla let out a relieved breath, closing her eyes tightly before opening them.

Laura was climbing out from under the bed, still chuckling. 

“You almost got us caught!” Carmilla hissed, throwing her pillow at the girl.

Laura caught the pillow, placing it on the bed as she rolled her eyes. “Please, you covered it up pretty well there Meryl Streep.”

Carmilla blushed, how did she know that she had an undying love for the acting queen? She looked around the room to find an answer as Laura spoke up, “I saw your DVD collection from where I was hiding you dork.”

Carmilla nodded, oh. 

Laura crept towards the girl on it. “Anyways, where were we?”

Carmilla cleared her throat, “Actually, can we talk for a minute?”

Laura nodded, of course they could talk. She knelt on the side of the bed, giving Carmilla her undivided attention. “What’s up buttercup?” she asked, smiling lightly to try and ease the sudden tension in the room.

Carmilla sat up, shifting so that the blanket fell away to pool at her waist, showing off her pink bra. “Do you have dogs?”

Laura raised a brow. She hardly saw the point in this conversation when they could be spending their short time alone in the house doing other more pleasurable things. “Uh no, why?”

Carmilla fiddled with the edge of the blanket. “Well, I’m allergic to their fur, not too bad but enough to get a small rash.”

Laura nodded, ok she still had no idea what was going on. “Carmilla, not that I mind, but why are you telling me this?”

Carmilla shrugged, “It’s just, we don’t know all too much about each other.”

“That’s not true, I know your favorite movie, and that you love chocolate.” Laura said.

Carmilla nodded, that was true, but they weren’t the more important things. “But you didn’t know what I was allergic to, and you don’t know anything about where I grew up or my family. I don’t know anything about you either Laur, you’re like a blank book to me.”

Laura shrugged, getting uncomfortable. “It’s not that important.”

“It is to me, maybe you’d want to come to dinner tonight with my dad and I? We’re going to go to that pancake bar.”

Laura froze, meet Mr. Karnstein? Could she even do that? Everyone knew about her family and usually steered clear of her in public places. Her past was not only her past, but apparently everyone’s around her. Her dad had been loved by everyone, and his death meant that everyone wanted to point a finger towards the culprit, even if the coroner said it was his own two hands. 

“Laura?” 

Laura snapped out of it, looking back up at Carmilla. 

“Are you okay?” 

Laura nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Dinner with your dad sounds great.” She lied, smiling a fake smile that she had taught herself how to make long ago.

“You sure?” Carmilla asked, it was like she saw right through her facade, and maybe she did. Either way Laura was afraid of something and Carmilla knew it.

Instead of drawing any more attention to Laura’s sudden nervousness, Carmilla pulled her shirt back on. “Do you want to go grab lunch?” 

Laura nodded, standing up, relieved that the attention was no longer on her. She still had some of her money that she had made sure to keep away from her mother. “Let’s go, we can probably get some Chinese before the lunch time rush starts up.”

Carmilla took Laura’s outstretched hand and followed her out the back door. Carmilla was starting to think that she would follow Laura pretty much anywhere she’d ask her to.

XXX

Laura sighed heavily as she stood in front of the mirror. She was trying to cover her bruise the best she could for dinner. Carmilla’s dad didn’t need to know what happened, Carmilla didn’t even know what happened. 

“Laur?” A muffled voice came from outside the bathroom door, followed up with a swift knock to the wood.

Laura pulled open the door, looking up at her younger brother. “What’s wrong Tom? Is Mom home already?” Fear reflected in her eyes as she quickly put the concealer she had been using back into their mother’s makeup bag and replaced it back beneath the sink.

“Not yet.” Tom said, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair, something he got from their father. He looked more and more like him everyday, a reminder of all of Laura’s mistakes. She should have kept out of it and never said anything.

“I wanted to talk to you though.” Tom continued as he followed her to her room.

Laura grabbed new clothes from her drawers and stuffed them in her bag, leaving the dirty ones in the hamper for Carla, the housemaid to wash. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked as she went in search of an outfit to wear to dinner. It was just pancakes, but Laura wanted to set a decent enough example, especially after an earful of whatever the locals were spoon feeding Mr. Karnstein.

Tom stops her with a hand on her shoulder though, causing her to flinch. She had always been jumpy when touch wasn’t the first thing she expected. 

He let go as if he had touched something hot. He looked her over as if trying to find the seams that were somehow still holding her together. The stitching may have been crooked, but it did wonders to keep her standing. 

“I’m sorry.” Tom apologized. “Are you okay though? The boardwalk can’t be the safest place you can stay.” he tried to reason. 

Laura shook her head, turning away from him to look through her closet. She might still have a dress her mother had bought her to try and get her to dress more girly. It wasn’t that she disliked dresses, just that they made her uncomfortable. She didn’t feel like herself in one. “No one will take me in Tom, you know that.”

She could hear him let out a frustrated breath, because it wasn’t his sister’s fault that their dad had died, and it wasn’t his fault either. They knew how they looked at Laura though, like vultures waiting for their prey to drop dead so they could attack. His sister was a fighter though, and the strongest woman he would ever know. He took it to heart when his sister was pushed around, but there was nothing he could do. He knew their mother would argue with her about being gay and how she dressed. He knew that the bruises and scars were from her, but he was never around when they happened, Laura made sure of that.

Carmilla pulled out a blue sundress and frowned at it. It was the appropriate outfit, something she shouldn’t feel so much like a stranger in. She hated herself for being this way, like a jigsaw puzzle that didn’t quite fit. Maybe she just had to bend down the corners to fit. 

Tom was silent behind her as she turned around holding the dress. She could pair it with a cardigan, she liked cardigans. Plus it would hide all of the white scars. 

He looked at her sadly, knowing what she was thinking. He had seen the scars once by accident when she was coming out of the bathroom. To this day he wished he had come out of his bedroom a minute later, it would be easier to be ignorant.

“Can you leave so I can change before she gets home?” Laura asked softly as she glared at the blue that was too bright in her hands. 

He nodded before leaving the room. 

Laura sighed once the door shut, closing her eyes and willing the tears away as she quickly changed. 

Looking at herself briefly in the floor length mirror before she left, she gritted her teeth and smiled. This was for Carmilla, if she wanted them to be together for just a bit longer she would have to be the type of girl Mr. Karnstein would want his daughter to be with. She would have to ignore the empty and naked feeling inside for the night.

XXX

“Are you sure I shouldn’t try and get a reservation somewhere nicer?” RIc asked as he watched Carmilla check her button down in the mirror for the fifth time. 

Carmilla smiled, shaking her head no. “Pancakes are perfectly fine, Dad.”

“Did Laura know where we were going?” He asked, looking out the window to see a girl a bit shorter than his own in a nice blue dress and cardigan, navy flats on her feet.

“Yeah, why?” Carmilla asked, turning around to look at her father.

He opened the door without bothering to answer her, figuring that seeing what Laura was wearing would answer her question.

“You look nice, Laura.” Ric greeted. 

Laura froze at the doorstep, looking up at Mr. Karnstein. 

Ric held out his hand, “Ric Karnstein.”

Laura tentatively held out her hand, gripping his hand in the way her father taught her. “Laura Hollis.” she said with fake pride. She would do anything to rid herself of that poisonous last name so that the look of suspicion didn’t pass through every ex friend and stranger’s eyes. 

Ric smiled, moving aside to reveal Carmilla who’s jaw was practically on the floor while the rest of her face warred between confusion and awe.

Laura didn’t know what she could say in front of Mr. Karnstein, so she smiled pretty and waited for someone to speak. 

Ric looked between the two before clearing his throat, “Shall we head out?”

Carmilla broke eye contact, nodding her head as she closed her mouth, swallowing. 

Ric held the door open for the two to pass through before shutting and locking it behind him.

The car ride over was quiet. Carmilla sat in the back seat with Laura, even though the shorter girl tried to convince her to sit up front with her father.

Laura’s hand was stiff in hers. Carmilla had been confused about plenty of things in her life, but never as much as she was in that moment. “Are you okay?” she asked her. 

Laura nodded quickly, smiling again. “Yeah, I’m fine.” she squeezed Carmilla’s hand to try and convince her of something she wasn’t even sure about.

Carmilla nodded, she didn’t believe her for a second. Laura was smiling that fake smile she saved for customers, not the smile she usually reserved for her. Carmilla didn’t want to say anything about the dress, because she did look nice in it, but she could tell by the way Laura was sitting that she wasn’t comfortable. Her other hand was holding down the skirt as far as it could go, and she was clearly fighting the urge to sit with her legs a bit more open. Carmilla would wait until after dinner to ask once they were alone. She hated to think she was trying to impress her dad, even though that was pretty much obvious from how she was barely touching her let alone talking.

Seated at the table, Ric ate his dinner while Carmilla kept looking at Laura out of the corner of her eye. She was barely touching her food, probably still worried about how Ric would see her. Carmilla was getting a little frustrated as she white knuckled the fist in her lap. 

Ric cleared his throat finally, cutting through the silence. “So Laura, you work at Micky’s up on the boardwalk.”

Laura looked up from her plate and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

Ric nodded, twiddling his fork between forefinger and thumb. “Are you still in school?” he asked next. 

Laura nodded once more, “I will be starting my senior year in September.”

Ric looked over at Carmilla and then back at Laura. “Where do you live in the off-season?”

Laura swallowed. She didn’t know why she suddenly didn’t want to say where she lived, but it was one of the things Carmilla didn’t even know so she figured that it would be best to just say it. “Uhm, Chicago.”

Carmilla looked up and over at her dad, trying to figure out his reaction, but his face was stone cold straight. 

Ric nodded, “Well I think that’s the end of my interrogation. I’m going to go pay the check.” He stood from his seat, taking his plate with him.

Laura let out a breath, slumping back in her seat. 

Carmilla looked at her worriedly as she reached over and covered her hand with her own. “You aren’t okay.” she said, it wasn’t a question.

Laura shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Laura.” Carmilla said, leaning closer to speak. “You tried to impress my father tonight, as if you wanted to convince him of something.”

Laura moved away, looking up to see Ric coming back. “We’ll talk later.” she said before standing up from her seat and pushing the chair in.

Carmilla nodded, following suit. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

“Is there anywhere I can drop you off, Laura?” Ric asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Laura fiddled with the skirt of her dress, itching to take it off. She had her bag hidden underneath the boardwalk. “You can just drop me off at the boardwalk if it’s not too much trouble.”

Ric shook his head, looking back at them in the rearview mirror. “No trouble at all.”

Carmilla looked up from where she was holding Laura’s hand, it was a bit more relaxed now. “Yeah Dad, you can drop me off there too.”

Ric’s jaw tightened as he nodded, “Sure thing.”

After dropping them off, Laura turned to Carmilla. “He wasn’t happy about leaving you here with me.”

Carmilla’s brow furrowed, “He was fine. Why do you think he wouldn’t want me to be alone with you?” She didn’t realize she was asking too much.

Laura’s eyes widened slightly at the question. She couldn’t just ignore her like she wanted to, so she settled for vague. “It’s just that your his only kid and he doesn’t want you to get tangled up in anything.” She climbed off of the boardwalk to leave Carmilla even more confused as she went in search of her bag. She couldn’t get out of that dress fast enough.

She soon heard the sound of Carmilla following. “What do you mean tangled up?”

Laura rolled her eyes, why did the one girl she really liked have to be the most stubborn? She was already stubborn enough for the both of them. “Can we just drop it? I don’t want to talk about it.” Not until she had a drink and a change of clothes at least, but knowing Carmilla and the lack of booze, she would have to settle for the latter.

They stopped suddenly, Carmilla nearly running into the back of Laura.

Laura got down on her knees, ignoring the fact that the dress was riding up, she just hoped it would rip in the process. 

“Laur, what are you doing?” Carmilla asked as she watched the girl crawl under the boardwalk. 

“Just getting something.” Laura called back. She was aggravated and tired and she wished that Carmilla had gone home with her dad.

She pulled out her bag and went in search of a pair of clothes. She decided on board shorts and a t-shirt. In the summer she didn’t have to be a greaser. It was nice in the fall and winter, but leather was hot and not to mention constricting.

Carmilla’s brow furrowed, “Why do you have a bag of clothes hidden on the beach?”

Laura pulled off the cardigan and quickly tugged on the shirt. It was dark enough now to hide her scars in the shadows. She slipped the dress down her legs, kicking it off, and pulling the shorts on.

Carmilla watched her, still waiting for an answer.

Laura threw the dress into a nearby trashcan and dropped down into the sand, letting out a heavy sigh. This was it, tell all and scare Carmilla away, or say nothing and watch Carmilla walk away. She wasn’t sure which would hurt more.

Carmilla sat down beside her. They have been doing whatever it was they were doing for a month now, and she still knew little to nothing about Laura. She didn’t even know what they were. She wasn’t interested in anybody else, and she’s pretty sure Laura isn’t seeing anyone, but were they girlfriends? Carmilla hadn’t voiced any of her insecurities because she was afraid to hit a nerve, but this was going on for too long, and she needed more stability for this to work. She figured now was as good a time as any.

Laura leaned back on her hands, staring out at the waves crashing into the shore. “It’s a long story.” She finally spoke.

Carmilla looked over at her, curiosity clear in her eyes, “I’ve got time.”

Laura shook her head, “No you don’t. We have to get going soon if you want to get home by curfew.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Forget my curfew, this is more important to me.”

Laura looked up, meeting her eyes, the moon’s glow reflecting off of them. She guessed everything dark had some light in it. 

They broke eye contact, Laura looking away first as she felt Carmilla’s eyes bore into the side of her head. Laura couldn’t look at her, not to tell this story; her story.

“There’s a reason people look at me a certain way, the reason your dad doesn’t like me.” She started. She had never told anyone this because she never had to. By the time she got home last September it was the talk of the city. Everyone knew what had happened down the shore that summer whether the Hollis’ liked it or not, and they all started to point fingers. Laura closed her eyes, willing the images of last winter to go away.

Carmilla shook her head, “My dad likes you.”

Laura smiled sadly, not bothering to correct her. “Last summer my father was found dead in a locked garage, the car still on. The exhaust killed him.” She said with a tremor in her voice. She would not cry though, she had done enough crying over her dad’s death, and she wouldn’t start now in front of Carmilla.

Carmilla sat shocked. What was she supposed to say? “Laura, I’m so sorry.” 

Laura shrugged, “The police ruled it as a suicide, but people loved him and didn’t really think he did it, so they blamed my mother of killing him.”

Carmilla’s eyes widened, “That’s awful!”

Laura continued, “If you knew my mother you would understand. She isn’t the kindest woman in the world, hell she’s nowhere near close. When my father was alive she was hard on me, but it was nothing like how she is now.”

Carmilla was trying to piece it together. Was her mother the reason Laura had a bag of clothes on the beach? What did her mother do to her to keep her from going home?

“Two months after we got home, everyone had already found out about what happened and that’s all anyone talked about. Mother wasn’t happy obviously and when she found me kissing a girl in my room she was less than pleased.” Laura said, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them into her chest.

Carmilla felt her heart breaking for this girl in front of her. She didn’t know what she could say to make things better because there was nothing she could say that would make the past change. 

“At first it was just passive aggressiveness like it always had been, but soon she started making comments about the way I dressed and asking why I couldn’t just be normal, that I was selfish and only wanted the attention being gay would give me.” Laura said through a shaky breath. “But soon it turned into slurs and threats. I didn’t know what to do, but I knew that if I stayed at home it would only get worse, so that’s why I have a bag of clothes on the beach.”

Carmilla waited for Laura to say more, but when she didn’t she smiled at her sadly. “Thank you for telling me all of that, I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

Laura nodded, still not looking at her.

Carmilla frowned, “Why won’t you look at me?”

Laura stood to her feet, “I think I should walk you home, it’s getting late.”

Carmilla looked up at her from where she sat in the sand. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Laura sighed, looking up at the sky trying to find the moon. She never hated it as much as she did in this moment. She couldn’t help but wish she was a beautiful thing that everyone looked at in awe, but instead she was like the sun, too harsh to look at and overlooked; she always had been. “I’m no good for you Carm okay? And no I’m not saying this because I want what’s best for you or because I’m trying to be the good guy, I’m just trying to push you away before I can hurt you.” Like she hurt her dad. 

Carmilla’s brows knitted together in confusion as she stood to her feet. “Only I can decide what’s good for me. You would never purposefully hurt me.”

Laura shook her head, “That’s where you’re wrong. I’m selfish and careless, you would hate me if I wasn’t alone. If you met me during the school year you wouldn’t give me the time of day.” All words her mother had fed to her since winter, all things she was starting to believe.

Carmilla shook her head, “I don’t believe that for a second.” Oh how wrong she was.

Laura stayed silent. There was nothing that she could say that would make Carmilla think differently. 

Carmilla clenched her hands into fists at her sides, closing her eyes tightly so that she saw stars before opening them. “My mom died.” she said. “Four years ago.” 

Laura nodded, she had expected that much. The way Carmilla never talked about her, and the absence of the woman that she had seen in the picture, painted a sad story of a lost family member. She looked down at her feet, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you just told me everything you didn’t want to tell anyone.” Carmilla said. She waited a moment before continuing, “She had hit her head after slipping on some ice outside of our house. She went to lie down and she never woke up.”

Laura listened intently, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I thought it was my fault for the longest time, my dad was away on a business trip and I was supposed to shovel the walkway, but I didn’t shovel all of it and it turned into ice.” Carmilla said. “I still think it’s my fault.”

Laura shook her head, “But it’s not your fault.”

Carmilla shook her head, holding up a hand. “My point is that we all have a past that we’d rather forget but we have to live with them. Forgetting them won’t work, hanging onto it won’t help either, but if we just agree that they’re there and that we’ve made poor decisions it can be easier.” 

Laura nodded, she never really thought of it that way. 

Carmilla reached out for Laura’s hand. “And I don’t want you to feel like you have to impress my dad. Whether he likes you or not because of what everyone else says, you shouldn’t make yourself wear something you’re not comfortable in.” 

They shared a smile, their first genuine one all evening.

“Besides, I think you look pretty hot right now.” Carmilla said. 

Laura grinned, wrapping an arm around Carmilla’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

Carmilla would offer her the couch in the living room, but she knew that she would say no, so she swallowed the words and enjoyed the little bit of contentment they had.

XXX

“All I’m saying is that Leonardo DiCaprio deserves that Oscar for What’s Eating Gilbert Grape!” Laura said as they walked through the amusement park.

“And all I’m saying is that he totally should’ve gotten it for Django Unchained.” Carmilla said casually as she stopped in her tracks to remove her flannel, leaving her in a tank top and shorts. 

Laura was about to say something but froze when she saw the stretch of skin that was revealed when Carmilla’s tank top rode up.

“Cat got your tongue, cutie?” Carmilla asked when she noticed. 

Laura could feel her cheeks flush as she quickly looked away. “What? Oh look the line to the ferris wheel isn’t too long now.”

Carmilla laughed as she tied her flannel around her waist before grabbing Laura’s hand and pulling her towards the ride. “I think I’m going to call you cutie for now on.”

XXX

Laura pushed her back into the bed, kissing down her jaw as she did so.

Carmilla sighed, her hands pulling Laura’s hair out of it’s pony tail and tangling her hands through the now slightly wavy locks. 

They were in Laura’s room again, her dad had left for the day for a business meeting.

Carmilla moved her hands out of Laura’s hair and down her back, tugging on the shorter girl’s shirt to remove it.

Laura pulled away. 

Carmilla leaned up on her elbows, breathing heavy. “Are you okay?”

Laura nodded slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Cause you moved away pretty fast when I tried to take your shirt off.” Carmilla continued.

Laura stared down at the comforter, tracing the pattern with her eyes as she tried to think up an excuse, but she didn’t want to give one. Normally she didn’t want anyone to see them, but with Carmilla she wasn’t disgusted by the idea, because for once she knew that Carmilla didn’t see her as a damaged canvas, but a beautiful one. At least that’s how she made her feel.

Laura tentatively reached down, pulling the hem of the shirt up and over her head, dropping it off the side of the bed. 

Carmilla stared up at her in awe, her eyes scanning over the planes of her stomach before her eyes landed on her shoulders, little white scars pocked her skin. She leaned up, reaching out a hand, but before touching her she looked up at Laura to make sure she was okay. When Laura nodded, Carmilla ran her hands up Laura’s arms as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to each scar counting them as she went. 8, there were 8 burn marks left from cigarette butts. Carmilla closed her eyes tightly so that she wouldn’t cry. Laura deserved the world, she deserved everything that wasn’t given to her. 

Laura pushed Carmilla back down and kissed her, unzipping her shorts. “This is okay right?” she asked, sitting back on her knees to make sure.

Carmilla nodded, pulling her close. “Yes.”

Laura smiled, and as she pulled Carmilla’s shorts down her legs, leaving a trail of kisses behind, she couldn’t help but think that she had never been happier.

Carmilla lay next to Laura, trailing a finger over her clavicle, dipping into the hollow and back out again. “Be my girlfriend.”

Laura opened her eyes; had she heard her right? “What?” she asked, just to be sure.

Carmilla looked up from her ministrations, “Be my girlfriend.”

Laura frowned, staring up at the ceiling. Carmilla’s father would be home soon and the sun was setting, the light coming in through the curtains and spilling out across the hardwood floor, dust particles dancing in it like a halo. “Are you sure?” she found herself asking. 

Carmilla’s hand froze as she looked up through her bangs. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I wasn’t.” 

Laura looked down to meet her eyes. She let out a nervous breath as she nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Carmilla asked, raising her eyebrow.

Laura grinned, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Carmilla grinned, rolling over onto Laura and grabbing her face in her hands, kissing her soundly.

XXX

The next two weeks were spent in relaxed euphoria. Laura would go to work in the morning, and by the afternoon Carmilla was there to pick her up. They would spend their time together either relaxing on the beach or going to the movies. This week was the 70s. 

“I just hate that she changed for him, and don’t even get me started on his sad excuse to change. That letterman cardigan or whatever the fuck came off almost immediately after he saw her in leather.” Carmilla grumbled as they walked towards the boardwalk hand in hand. 

Laura fought the urge to smile, “The whole movie was so good and then they crumble to society’s expectations and then fly off in an ugly ass car.” She said, agreeing with her girlfriend. 

Carmilla smiled, nodding her head rapidly. “Those writers and director have so much to answer for.”

Laura chuckled, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was, she figured it out a week ago. Looking up at the sky to see the sun setting, Laura couldn’t think of ever wanting to see the sunrise until now, because she wasn’t alone and she was ass over head in love with the girl who stood before her.

Carmilla stopped talking when Laura pulled them to a stop. This was wrong. There were so many reasons that Laura should just keep her big mouth shut, but she didn’t. “I love you.” she blurted out, looking up at Carmilla’s soft and sharp face. 

They only had another week together before the summer ended and they would go separate ways, but she wanted Carmilla to know.

Carmilla’s brows raised in shock before lowering in relief. “I love you too.” She whispered, because it was their moment, and she didn’t want to have to share it with anyone.

Laura smiled as she leaned in, kissing Carmilla softly before whispering it against her lips again. “I love you.” 

Carmilla felt tears drop onto her cheeks, knowing that it wasn’t her who was crying. “I love you too.”

XXX

Ric walked into the kitchen, making a double take when he saw Carmilla sitting at the table eating cereal. “You’re actually home.” he observed.

“It’s 9am, where else would I be?” She asked, looking up confused.

Ric shrugged, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Usually you’re in bed until after I leave for work.”

Carmilla shrugged going back to eating her cereal.

Ric sat down across from her. “Don’t you think you’re spending an awful lot of time with her?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Her name is Laura and I’d hope so considering she’s my girlfriend.”

Ric’s jaw tightened, “I don’t know what she’s told you, if she’s told you anything at all, but her family isn’t a good one.”

Carmilla closed her eyes, imagining a faceless woman laugh and press lit cigarette’s into Laura’s skin. Would she pull back her shirt first or just burn a hole right through the fabric? “I hardly see how that says anything about her.” She said icily, a warning for Ric to drop the subject, but he was as insistent as she was stubborn.

“She grew up with them, she learned right from wrong from them. Children are impressionable, she more than likely has gained some of her mother’s characteristics.” Ric said.

Carmilla grounded her teeth together, so he did know; or at least the fucked up version that the public was spewing. She dropped her spoon, letting it clatter against the ceramic bowl harshly.

Ric watched her, a bit taken aback but not surprised by her temper. She had a short fuse just like her mother had.

“That’s pretty hypocritical considering you married mom and had a kid with her. She never turned out like grandpa, in fact she was the complete opposite.” She said angrily, her hands clenching into fists.

Ric nearly growled, “Leave your mother out of it. She’s different.”

“And why isn’t Laura different?” Carmilla asked, frustrated.

“Because you’re a kid and you don’t understand what it means to commit social suicide. Being with Laura, loving her is social suicide.”

Carmilla stood up, throwing back her chair. “Fuck social suicide!” She then turned on her heel and stormed out. She could wait for Laura on the beach.

XXX

“Hey, buttercup.” Laura greeting, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Carmilla’s lips. She pulled back, “Carm, what’s wrong?”

Carmilla shook her head, “Nothing, just got in an argument with my dad this morning.”

Laura frowned, she had a feeling she knew exactly what caused this fight. They weren’t like her fights with her mother though. Carmilla didn’t have little forget-me-nots that stained her cheeks and flushed her skin.

Carmilla saw the faraway look in her eye and gripped her hand, squeezing it three times to tell her she loved her. Actions were always louder than words.

Laura’s lips quirked up sadly as they leaned against the railing. Tucking a stray curl behind Carmilla’s ear she pressed her lips into a straight line. “He won’t have to worry for too long, summer’s over in a few days. Time to go home and be human.”

Carmilla shook her head, “You mean become what everyone wants you to be?”

Laura looked out to the sea, she always missed it most when she left, but looking back at Carmilla she knew that the ocean paled in comparison. “Is there a difference?” she asked.

Carmilla nodded, “If you want there to be.”

Laura knew that Carmilla was no longer talking about her dad or society, she was talking about them.” “Carm-“

Carmilla cut her off, holding up a hand. “We don’t have to talk about it now.”

No, but they would in two days, because in three they’ll be saying goodbye.

XXX

“Do you think you’ll come back down here after you graduate?” Carmilla asked from her place on the blanket.

It was their last night together, and they were spending it stargazing in their spot.

Laura shrugged. She wasn’t too sure, but if her mother was going to be here, she wanted to be on the opposite coast. “Probably not.” She said.

Carmilla looked up, turning their hands over on her chest, bringing Laura’s up to kiss the back of it. She got an idea, “You know, this whole time down the shore and I have yet to make a sandcastle.”

“You want to make a sandcastle now?” Laura asked skeptically.

Carmilla grinned, standing up. “Why I think that would be an ingenious idea, Laura.”

Laura smirked, sitting up. “You’ll keep me young, you know that?”

Carmilla laughed, “Please, you’re a week older than me.”

Laura continued to sit there, staring up at her girlfriend.

This was it.

Laura wanted to remember everything.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and held out a hand to help Laura up. “Come on, let go for one night and just be foolishly in love with me.”

Laura took her hand, standing and pulling her close. “I can do that.”

Their lips a breath apart, Carmilla mumbled, “I love you.” against her lips.

“I love you too.” Laura said, pressing their lips together, hoping that if she kissed her hard enough that Carmilla’s lips would be imprinted on hers.

Carmilla pulled away first, “Well it’s not going to build itself.”

Laura loosened her grip around Carmilla’s waist, “I guess not.” 

“I’m thinking the Taj Mahal.” Carmilla said, spanning out her hands to measure the space in front of them. 

Laura chuckled, “Sure thing.”

They watched as half of the castle caved in on itself. 

“Okay, so it’s not an exact replica, but-“ Laura started to say as Carmilla shut her up with a kiss.

Pulling away, Laura rested her forehead on Carmilla’s. “What was that for?”

“For being an amazing girlfriend and making our last night together perfect.” Carmilla said as she moved back and pulled her phone out of her pocket, “I want to remember this.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You have enough pictures of me.”

“But not of our masterpiece.” Carmilla said, pointing down at their less than accurate representation of what could look like the Taj Mahal if you closed your eyes and turned away imagining India instead.

Laura sighed dramatically, “Fine, but only because it’s you.” Carmilla could get her to do anything.

Carmilla raised her phone, turning the flash on. When she went to take a picture of Laura standing next to their sandcastle, Laura backed up too far and tripped, falling into it.

Carmilla burst out laughing, kneeling down to help Laura up. “Never have I met a bigger dork.” she said between fits of giggles.

Laura ignored her, brushing the sand out of her hair, before grumpily looking up at her girlfriend. The sheer look of glee that covered Carmilla’s face sent Laura’s stomach dropping down to her feet and her heart to jump into her throat.

Carmilla stopped laughing, “What?”

Laura shook her head, “Nothing.” But it was something, hell it was everything. Carmilla was everything to her, and tomorrow they would be saying goodbye.

XXX   


Laura rolled over on the blanket, sitting up. She had walked Carmilla back to her house right before curfew; they had wanted to spend their last night together as much as possible.

The sun was already beating down on her, meaning it had to have been past 9am. She quickly sat up, Carmilla would be leaving in an hour. Stuffing the blanket into her bag and throwing it beneath the boardwalk, she set off in a jog down the beach before climbing up onto it and making her way down the street.

Ric was out coming out of the house, two boxes stacked in his arms with a phone pressed between cheek and shoulder. “Yeah we’re leaving in about twenty minutes.”

Twenty minutes?! Laura picked up her pace, walking past Ric who acted like he didn’t see her, and into the house. She found Carmilla in her room boxing up her movies. She was wearing a floral button down and ripped shorts.

Laura was going to miss everything about her.

“Florals? For Summer? Groundbreaking.” Laura said as she walked into the bare bedroom.

Carmilla turned around and smiled. “Hey.”

Laura smiled sadly in return, “Hey.”

Carmilla placed the rest of her movies into a box, before moving over to Laura and hugging her close. 

Laura stared straight ahead out the window behind them, wrapping her arms tightly around Carmilla’s shoulders. 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Carmilla mumbled into her chest. 

Laura moved one hand up to run her fingers soothingly through the taller girl’s hair. 

They had talked about what would happen to them after that day, but the facts were clear. They both needed the closeness that the other couldn’t give from miles away. Carmilla would be going back to Canada, and Laura to Chicago. Skype calls and packages just weren’t going to replace what they had for the past two and a half months. 

“This is the end, isn’t it Laura?”

Laura shook her head, “Of course not Carm, it’s only the beginning.” She knew that she was lying. They were over, and they would most likely never see each other again, but she told Carmilla what she wanted to hear; it was for the better. 

Carmilla pulled back, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

Laura sighed heavily. What was she supposed to say, the truth? The truth only ever gotten her into trouble.

Carmilla kissed her sweetly before pulling away and turning back to her boxes. “Can you help me load the truck?”

Laura nodded, “Of course.” Because Carmilla could get her to do anything.

XXX

They stood beside the truck, Ric already in the driver’s seat waiting on Carmilla.

“Hey, I got you something.” Laura said, reaching into her back pocket to pull out a box. “It’ s not much.” But it did take three weeks salary to get it.

Carmilla opened the box as her mouth gapped open. She pulled out a silver locket in the shape of a heart. “Laur, it’s beautiful!” she said in awe. She opened it to find a photo of them that they had taken after watching 10 Things I Hate About You with their ice cream in hand.

Laura shrugged, “I just wanted you to remember this summer, to remember me I guess.” This was stupid, she sounded stupid. 

Carmilla smiled, teary eyed. “Can you put it on for me?”

Laura nodded, taking the locket from her as Carmilla turned away so that she could hook it into its clasp.

Carmilla pressed a hand to it, holding it close to her chest as she turned back around. “I love it.” and after a moment, “I love you.”

Laura gulped. Their last words to each other would be this, somehow it was bittersweet. She wasn’t so sure that a bottle of Listerine the size of Nevada would wash away the taste of Carmilla; she didn’t want it to.

“I love you too.” Laura said, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Carmilla’s lips. 

Carmilla held up a finger before going into the back of the truck for something. She came back with a stack of printed photos. She looked up at Laura sheepishly, “I made copies.” she handed them over to her.

Laura flipped through a few, laughing when she saw them at the amusement park, Laura hanging onto the ferris wheel cage for dear life. A photo of Laura sleeping with Carmilla laying on her chest smiling. A photo of Laura with ice cream smeared over her lips. A photo of last night, the two of them laughing so hard they couldn’t breath, sand still dusting Laura’s clothes and hair.

Laura looked up, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. Not now, not in front of Carmilla. She had to be strong. “Thank you.”

Carmilla smiled, “For what?”

“For giving me a summer that I can actually look back on.” Laura said.

Carmilla nodded, before kissing her one last time. 

They figured that this was their last time ever seeing each other, and they couldn’t think of a better way to end what they had. 

Oh how they both were terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura returns back to Greaser life as Carmilla tries to find solace in a new city.

“You abuse the ones who love you  
You abuse the ones who won't  
If you ever had a real heart  
I don't think you'd know where to start.”  
-‘Coming Down’ by Dum Dum Girls

XXX

_ Fall of 2015 _

“So what do you think Laura did all summer?” Will asked as he followed alongside LaFontaine.

“Probably as much as you did yah slug.” LaF said as they made sure their car was locked.

Will shook his head, “No way, Laura probably banged tons of chicks.” Because to him, Laura was the person she wanted everyone to see her as. Someone that took life by the nape of it’s neck and forced it to swallow everything she gave it. Someone who was happy and in complete control of their life.

LaF rolled their eyes before nodding, “You’re probably right.” What would they know anyway? It’s not like they were Laura’s best friend or anything.

“Of course I’m right, dude!” Will said, clapping them on the back.

LaF sighed as they slipped on their leather jacket, it was gonna be a long senior year.

XXX

Kirsch hopped out of the cab of his truck, hearing the passenger door open and slam shut on the opposite side.

“Hey, watch the paint!” he shouted over the top of the car.

The red head glared at him, “Sorry, wouldn’t want to ruin your baby.”

He shook his head as he grabbed his keys, “Whatever, same time tonight?”

Danny grinned before walking away, slipping into her denim jacket.

That was Kirsch’s favorite part of their encounters. Not because he got to watch her walk away, although her ass was amazing, but because he didn’t have to look at her and trip up and forget who he was. He was the leader of the Zetas now. He needed to have his head screwed on straight and not worry about some girl; his girl.

XXX

Laura climbed out of her car, throwing on her leather jacket and locked it. The sun was beating down on her back as she made her way over to a group of girls by the front door.

“Hey, Laura!” One with blue hair greeted.

Laura smiled a tight lipped smile at two different eyes. “Grayson.”

The girl looked away from her friends, “How was your summer?” 

Images of Carmilla floated to the surface. Carmilla eating pizza while she waited for Laura’s shift to end. Carmilla singing at the top of her lungs to Teenage Dream when it had come on the radio. Carmilla quoting the entirety to Mamma Mia when she had forced Laura into a Meryl Streep movie marathon under Ric’s watchful eye from the next room over. It was a good thing they had a blanket that night.

“It was alright.” Laura said, leaning her hand against the wall, caging Grayson in. “Nothing special.”

Grayson smiled, running her hand over the Omega Zeta Mu sigma on the front of Laura’s jacket. “I missed seeing this jacket around.”

Laura shrugged, “Not all of the Zeta’s skipped town for summer.” She had been the only one.

Grayson shrugged, her brown eye reflecting in the sun. It made Laura sick to her stomach. “Well I guess it had more to do with the person in the jacket.”

This was wrong, flirting with Grayson when technically she had never broken up with Carmilla was wrong. She convinced herself that she wasn’t the bad guy, that this was merely a coping mechanism. Before she could do anything about it, Grayson was leaning forward. 

“Hey, Hollis!” Thank god. Laura’s face lit up for the first time in two weeks. She jogged down the stairs to meet them half way. Kirsch enveloped her in a big bear hug before pulling away and acting like it didn’t happen. Laura turned to LaF, grabbing their hand and pulling them into a one armed hug, and then looked over at Will, ruffling his hair.

“So how was the action at the beach?” Kirsch asked.

Laura turned to him, shrugging. She had been doing a lot of that lately. “It was good, yeah I met this one girl, she was pretty cool.”

XXX

Carmilla entered the principle’s office timidly. As soon as they had driven away from Laura, Ric had told Carmilla that they were moving. To Chicago. His job had transferred him.

But Carmilla didn’t get her hopes up because there were a few high schools in the city. Carmilla didn’t see how she could get lucky twice. Maybe her time with Laura had run it’s course.

Carmilla was pulled out of her reverie by a stack of car manuals hitting the counter she had been leaning on with a loud slap.

“How many days till Christmas vacation?” A woman in dirty overalls and baseball cap asked.

“86, I’m counting.” Carmilla answered.

The woman made an irritated face, turning away to clock in for work.

“Can I help you?” A woman in a skirt and blazer asked, hair piled on the top of her head.

Carmilla nodded, “Yes actually, this is my first day and I’m not exactly sure where I’m supposed to be.”

The woman smiled, “You can come with me to my office and I’ll grab one of the guidance counselors. You’ll need to fill out some forms.” She held out her hand to shake, “I’m Ms. Williams, the principle here. Welcome to Silas High.”

XXX

“So how was spending a night in a jail cell after that stunt you pulled in the lab?” Will asked LaF.

Laura chuckled as she shut her locker, “Yeah LaF, how did Perry feel about you getting hot and heavy with the local goons?”

LaF rolled their eyes as they began walking down the hallway. “Please, I’m a senior. I’m practically invincible in this school. If the old bat has a problem she can stuff it, I’m not taking anybody’s crap this year.”

Their laughter dissolved as LaF backed into Ms. Williams.

“Good morning, LaFontaine.” she greeted.

LaF looked up and gulped. “Hello, Williams. I mean good morning Principle Williams.”

The older woman nodded before walking away down the hall, leaving the Zetas to fall back into their previous chuckling. 

“So glad you didn’t take any of her crap, LaF.” Laura said as they reached their homeroom.

LaF smacked Laura with their binder. “Shut it!”

XXX

“So, work today.” Laura said as she watched LaF do their lab work.

LaFontaine nodded, “Yeah, Old Sal has been short a hand since you took off.”

Laura raised a brow, “He didn’t hire anyone to take my shift?”

LaF looked up, pushing their goggles up into their hair. “No, he wanted to make sure you had a job when you got back.”

Laura smiled, she would be forever indebted to Sal. He had hired her back in her sophomore year, right after the graffiti incident.

“Hey, dudes.” Kirsch said, grabbing their attention. “Check this out.” He hit Will’s shoulder, prompting him to go ahead with whatever it was they had planned. 

Will nodded, grinning. Standing from his stool, he crept over to the lab table in front of them.

“What is he doing?” Laura asked.

“Just watch.” Kirsch instructed, his eyes never leaving the younger boy’s back.

Will had something in his hand as he stuffed whatever it was into Carlee Jay’s purse and ran back to them.

They waited until Carlee reached into her bag and screamed, ripping her hand out and throwing Will and Kirsch’s frog carcass across the room.

“Mr. Eisen and Mr. Kirsch, principles office, now!”

XXX

Carmilla walked along the side of the building on her way to lunch. She walked past a painted white square on the side of the school, deciding that it must’ve been the faculty’s way of getting rid of graffiti. Making her way towards the outside food court, she sat down at a vacant table and pulled out her lunch.

“Are you all by yourself?”

Carmilla looked up to see a girl standing over her, bright red ringlets bouncing from her head. She waited patiently for a response. 

“Uhm, yeah I’m new here.” Carmilla said.

The girl smiled, “You can sit at my table. I’m Lola Perry, but please, call me Perry.”

“Carmilla Karnstein.” She said, standing up to follow Perry across the court to a table with three other girls all wearing denim jackets to match Perry’s.

“Guys, this is Carmilla Karnstein, she’s going to be sitting with us.” Perry said as she took a seat to the right of another red head (must be something in the water) who was much taller and had sunglasses adorning her face.

The two other girls, both blonde, looked up at Carmilla skeptically. One smacked her gum as she spoke. “Danny was just saying how she got a full scholarship to UCLA.”

“Oh, for what?” Carmilla found herself asking.

The girl at the head of the table looked over at Carmilla. She sized her up, giving her a once over before sliding her sunglasses up into her hair. “Soccer.”

Perry jumped into the conversation then. “Carmilla, Danny here is the captain of the Silas varsity team.”

Carmilla nodded, “That’s cool.”

“Do you like soccer?” Danny asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Soccer, do you play?”

Carmilla shrugged, “When I was younger I did.”

“You should try out for the team, Carmilla.” Perry said. “Try outs are after school today.”

Carmilla nodded, “I’ll think about it.” It’ll be good for her, get her mind off of Laura.

Danny turned to the other two girls, “Either one of you have an interesting summer?”

“What, rolling around in the bed of Kirsch’s truck wasn’t interesting enough?” One with straightened shoulder length hair asked. 

Danny glared daggers at the girl, “Fuck off, Elsie.”

Elsie continued to giggle as the other blonde spoke up, “Steve and I went on a road trip down the East Coast.”

Perry smiled, “That’s lovely, Betty.” She then turned to Carmilla, “What did you do this summer, Carmilla?”

She paled at the question. What was she going to say? She figured she could just tell them, this way she could decide if they could be friends or not. She’d hate to be friends with homophobes. “Well I met this girl, she was pretty great.” Laura had been amazing.

Every girl’s attention was now on her. “What kind of car did she drive?” Elsie asked.

“She didn’t have a car.”

“Well how much money did she spend on you?”

Danny turned to Elsie, “Shut up and let her talk.” 

Carmilla cleared her throat, wiping her palms on her shorts. “I met her at a pizza parlor, she was my waitress.” She looked around the table to try and decipher what they were all thinking. Elsie was pouting, but other than that, they were all listening intently.

“We just spent a lot of time on the beach looking up at the stars and watching movies at the theater.” Carmilla didn’t know why she was telling them all of that, she supposed that she just needed to tell someone about Laura so that she didn’t feel as guilty remembering.

Perry spoke up as she poured French dressing over her homemade salad, “She sounds like a very nice girl.”

Carmilla nodded, “She was.”

“Was? So what happened to her then?” Danny asked.

“We had to say goodbye when the summer ended.” She explained. 

“Well what was her name, maybe we could help you find her.” Perry said.

Carmilla smiled, “Laura, Laura Hollis.”

Elsie and Betty burst out laughing before Danny smacked Elsie’s arm, causing them both to stop.

Perry looked uncomfortable.

“Well she sounds like quite the gal pal, Karnstein. I’m sure you’ll see your charming princess again soon, somewhere unexpected.” Danny said before standing from the table and grabbing her lunch tray. “Later.” She continued before turning on her heel and leaving, Elsie and Betty quick to follow.

“Perry, what the hell was that?” Carmilla asked, looking over at the all of a sudden quiet red head; she looked pained.

“Well Carmilla, you see, Laura is actually Danny’s ex.”

XXX

“Come on, L. Are we ever going to get to hear about this girl you met?” Kirsch asked as he unwrapped and bit into his sandwich.

Laura climbed the bleachers to lean back against the railing behind him. “She was nothing special.” Every time she said that her ribs cracked a little bit more under the weight of the lie. 

“Oh sure, and Kirsch isn’t screwing Danny behind closed doors.” Will said.

Silence fell over the group as LaF smacked Will in the back of the head.

Kirsch sighed, turning to Laura. “Look L, I’m sorry-“ 

Laura shook her head, cutting him off, “It’s fine.” 

They all knew it wasn’t. Best friends don’t sleep with their best friends’ exes. 

“So, the girl?” LaF asked, trying to alleviate the situation.

Laura rolled her eyes, they weren’t going to give up until she gave them something worth shutting up about. “I took up a lifeguarding job down the shore this summer.” Total lie, start off with one that is completely and totally plausible Hollis, she thought to herself.

“You, a lifeguard?” LaF asked, not believing Laura for a second.

Laura nodded, “Yeah dude, getting close and personal to save hot chicks is kind of my thing.”

Kirsch grinned, “I’ve taught you so much, I feel like a proud father right now.”

Laura chuckled, “Anyway, I was sitting up in the lifeguard tower when I saw a girl struggling to get her footing, so I jumped down and went after her before the current could drag her out.”

They all listened intently to this bullshit story as Laura tried to come up with the ending. “She wanted to repay me so we went out to dinner and the rest is history.”

“Did she put out?” Will asked right before receiving an elbow in the rib from LaF.

Laura shrugged, “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Yeah, sure you don’t.” Kirsch said, winking. He stood up and began descending the bleachers. “Sounds like you had one hell of a summer Hollis, consider me jealous.”

Laura nodded, trying to push down her own jealousy. Danny wasn’t hers anymore, sometimes she questioned whether or not she had ever been.

XXX

Carmilla followed Perry out to the field, noticing that the tryouts were taking place on the football field. She had borrowed some shorts from Betty and a tank top from Elsie. Both were too big on her, but she managed.

“Just line up next to the other girls, and they’ll call you up alphabetically.” Perry instructed as she pointed towards the other girls that were lining up on the field.

Carmilla looked over, scanning the group for familiar faces. Maybe she had seen some of the girls in class, when her eyes landed on a particular red head. “Wait Perry, you didn’t say that Danny was going to be the recruiter.” 

Perry shook her head, “Danny’s the captain of varsity, of course she’s going to be the one picking the newcomers.” She looked over at Danny and then to Carmilla again, “Besides, Danny is nothing if not fair. If you’re good she’s going to pick you, no matter what she thinks of you outside of soccer.”

Carmilla nodded, okay so she felt a little bit better.

“I’ll be in the bleachers.” Perry said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Carmilla let out a heavy breath before walking over to the other girls. Hopefully she could just get this over with. She wasn’t even all too sure if she wanted to be on the team, but she figured it was better than sitting at home and sulking.

XXX

“Dude, check out that one’s ass! Man I fucking love soccer shorts.” Will said.

Kirsch grinned, nodding. “It is a true gift from God.” He agreed.

“Brody, William. I hope you two aren’t sexualizing the young women out on that field over here.” Lola Perry said as she sat down beside them on the bottom bleacher.

Kirsch’s face reddened, Perry always managed to make him feel guilty about being a pig, especially when she called him by his first name. “No, not at all.” he said, clearing his throat.

Will rolled his eyes before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“So uh, what are you doing here anyways, Perr? LaF’s at work.” Kirsch continued.

Perry pulled out her knitting needles and yarn, getting to work on the scarf she was making for said ginger. “I’m here to cheer on my friend Carmilla.” 

Kirsch raised a brow, “Carmilla? I’ve never heard of her before, is she new?”

Perry nodded, trying to untangle a knot that had formed it’s way into the ball of yarn in her bag.

Kirsch reached over and grabbed the yarn, untangling it for her and continued to hold it, knowing she would have a much easier time of knitting if it was held. 

“Yes, she moved here from Canada.” Perry said, looking up to smile at him in thanks. 

He nodded, “That’s cool. Which one is she?”

There were a lot of freshman and sophomores on the field, so it took a minute for Perry to weed her out. “There she is, over there. Dark brown hair, red shorts.” 

Kirsch searched for the description before nodding his head. “And she’s our age?” 

Perry nodded, humming an affirmative.

Kirsch looked back out at Carmilla again. She was short, maybe an inch taller than Laura. She was cute though, maybe he could-

Perry cut off his thought process, “She just broke up with someone, I think you should let her breathe first. Besides, you are seeing Danny, aren’t you?”

Hardly, he thought. She called him when she wanted sex, that was about it. Plus she never stayed for cuddles. Not that Kirsch liked to cuddle or anything like that. “We’re only sleeping together, I hardly call that seeing each other.” He said, wishing that the two things were the same for them, but they weren’t.

Perry nodded curtly before continuing to knit, looking up periodically to check briefly to see where Carmilla was in the line up. Danny was going through the girls quickly this year, last year it hadn’t gone nearly as fast.

“Your girl’s up next.” Kirsch said, jutting his chin out towards the field. 

Perry looked up just in time to see Carmilla walking up to the painted white line and being kicked a soccer ball. She had her knitting needles crossed.

XXX

Laura finished up her order at table ten before rollerblading her way back to the counter where she could see the top of LaF’s head as they flipped burgers. “Table ten’s order.” she said, placing the paper on the counter.

LaF looked up, taking the paper and reading it over, before tossing three more patties onto the grill. 

It was a slow afternoon so Laura had nothing else to do besides wait for table four to finish their meals, and for table ten’s order to be ready. 

LaF watched Laura as she stared down at the black and white checkered tiles. “So what really happened with that girl?” They asked. 

Laura looked up, “What do you mean? I told you what happened. She wasn’t anything special, just some girl I hooked up with a couple of times.” She was lying through her teeth, and she was worried that it showed. LaF wasn’t her best friend for nothing. She needed to keep her image though, so she decided no matter what LaF said, she was going to stick to the original story.

“You know what I mean L. Come on, we’ve been best friends for how long?” LaF asked.

“Since we were six.” Laura answered.

“Since we were six.” LaF repeated, nodding. “I think that grants me the truth about what’s bugging you.”

Laura shifted, looking over her shoulder at table four. “Nothing’s bugging me.”

LaF rolled their eyes, “Fine, don’t tell me, but just know that I’m here if you need to talk.”

Laura nodded, “I have to go check on table four.” 

They shared a look before LaF nodded and went back to flipping burgers, as Laura skated away to clear table four of its plates.

XXX

Carmilla didn’t understand why she was still running up and down the field with the ball. Most of the other girls hadn’t even made it this far.

Danny was watching her intently, checking her footwork along with how she was running. She had yet to say anything so Carmilla figured she didn’t hate anything she was doing yet.

Everyone was watching her as she ran the last yard back to them. 

“Okay, you can stop now.” Danny finally said.

Carmilla bent over, letting the ball roll to a stop in front of her, as she sucked in air and wiped the sweat from her brow. She continued to stare at the grass until a pair of cleats stopped in front of her. She looked up, tilting her head back to meet Danny’s eyes. 

Danny held out a hand, “Congrats, you made the team.” 

Carmilla took her hand, giving it a strong shake before letting go.

Danny handed her a jersey, shorts, and a pair of knee-high socks. “Practice starts tomorrow right after school, workout is before homeroom, and there’s a bonfire tonight at eight to celebrate the newest members of the team.” 

Carmilla nodded, taking her uniform. When she looked up to say, “I’ll be there.” Danny was already walking away from her. Well, she shouldn’t have expected that much from her anyways.

XXX

Laura untied her apron, tossing it into the back seat of her car, when she saw LaF leaving the diner. “Sal let you off early too?” She asked.

LaF nodded, “He always closes early for the bonfire.”

Laura nodded, that’s right. She must’ve forgotten, she had spent last year’s bonfire tangled up in Danny. She shook her head as she reached into her pocket for her keys. “So I’ll see you over there then?” 

LaF raised a brow, Laura had been acting weird all day. “Uh yeah, we’re going over there now aren’t we?”

Laura raised a brow before realizing that she and LaF had made plans earlier on in the day to drive over together. “Oh right, yeah let’s go.”

When they reached the school parking lot, they met up with Kirsch and Will who were leaning back against the bed of Kirsch’s truck.

“You guys ready for the most boring event ever?” Will asked.

Laura locked her car as LaF walked ahead to meet up with Perry. 

“Shut up dude, the bonfire is kind of cool.” Kirsch said as the three of them walked over to the pit where everyone was gathering.

Laura didn’t fail to notice that Kirsch was staring right at Danny when he said that.

“Hey Laura!” 

Laura looked up from where she was fixating on the gravel to see Grayson walking over to her in her soccer uniform. “Hey.” she greeted before continuing, “Shouldn’t you be over there with the rest of your team?”

Grayson shrugged, “You know how these things go, Danny’s just going to get another medal, and then Coach will just tell everyone to try their hardest this year, and then light the bonfire.”

Although she was right, Laura couldn’t help but feel nauseous when she felt Grayson’s hand brush hers. “So how did tryouts go today?” She asked, trying to make small talk.

Grayson smiled, “Pretty good, Danny actually recruited this one girl who she seems to favor. I can’t remember her name though.”

How thoughtful of you, Laura thought as she nodded her head to show that she was listening.

Grayson’s hand brushed hers again. “You know, I was thinking that maybe you and I could-“ 

Laura cut her off, “I think I left my car lights on, I’m going to go make sure they’re off.” she jutted a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the parking lot.

“Oh ok, I’ll come with you.” Grayson said.

Laura shook her head, “No that’s okay, it’s probably best if you stay with the team in case Coach has something new planned this year.” They both knew that was highly unlikely, and that Laura was just brushing her off.

Grayson seemed to take it lightly though, nodding her and saying a quick, “See you later!”, before making her way back over to her teammates.

Laura really did go back to her car though, only if because she felt like she didn’t belong. It was the first time she had felt that way in a long while. Normally next to Kirsch she felt at ease, but since finding out about him and Danny, she wasn’t so sure anymore about where her loyalties lied.

The bonfire was over soon enough, no one really ever stuck around long after Coach’s speech anyways. 

Laura was just waiting on LaF when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey Laura.”

She turned around, eyes widening when she saw all 6 foot 2 of Danny Lawrence standing in front of her, Elsie and Betty on either side.

“Hey Danny, what’s up?” She found herself asking, wanting to immediately eat her words.

Danny shrugged, “Nothing, Silas is still Silas, and Chicago is still Chicago whether you’re here or not.”

Laura winced, okay maybe Danny was still sore from the break up.

“But that’s beside the point, I got you a surprise.” Danny continued. 

Laura noticed Kirsch and Will were walking up to them, along with LaF and Perry. “Oh yeah, and what’s that?” she asked, quickly slipping into her cool facade.

Danny chuckled, “You asked for it.” She then stepped aside to reveal Carmilla in her soccer uniform, confused.

Laura’s face paled, the cool and collected demeanor sliding right off of her shoulders. “Carm?” 

Carmilla’s eyes widened, “Laura?”

Laura stepped forward to hug her, before taking that same step backwards. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Canada.”

Carmilla’s smile began to fade a little bit. “My dad’s job transferred him. I just moved here.”

Laura swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Carmilla was here, right in front of her and she couldn’t find the courage, nor the words to show her that she was just as happy to see her as she was. “That’s cool baby, you know how it is, rockin’ and rollin’.” She said instead, feeling Kirsch sidle up beside her.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, “Laura?”

“Who’s this?” Kirsch asked.

“This is Carmilla.” Danny answered.

“Oh right, the girl that Perry was talking about.” 

Laura diverted her eyes, biting her lip. She would break if she saw the hurt that was beginning to surface in Carmilla’s eyes.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Kirsch asked Laura.

Danny spoke up again, “Oh didn’t you hear? Laura met Carmilla over the summer.”

Kirsch turned to Laura, “The chick you saved from the water? Dude, that’s insane!”   
“What?” Carmilla asked, confused.

“Laura saved you while she was a lifeguard.” Kirsch supplied.

Carmilla stayed silent. So this is what Laura meant when she said that if she had met her at school she would hate her. Well she wasn’t wrong. “I’ve got to go.” She said, turning on her heel and walking quickly to Perry’s car.

“I’ll drive you home!” Perry called after her before turning to LaF, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

LaF nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Definitely.”

Laura glared up at Danny’s smirking face, as Perry ran after Carmilla’s fleeting form. 

“Come on guys, I’ll drive us to Perry’s.” Danny said, looking over at Elsie and Betty.

“Hey LaF, you need a ride?” Kirsch asked as he moved back to his truck.

LaF looked at Laura before nodding their head. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all, we’re just going to go for some cokes and then drive over to Perry’s and see if the girls are up to anything interesting.”

“Yeah, you in Laura?” Will asked.

Laura shook her head, “Nah, I think I’m just gonna head home.”

“Alright, you’re loss.” 

Laura nodded, walking over to her own car and climbing into the driver’s seat. Yeah, her loss.

XXX

“Carmilla, hey!” Perry said as she finally reached her.

Carmilla leaned back against Perry’s car, trying to focus on something, anything. Her head was not on straight, if anything seeing Laura had only made it spin. 

“Hey, Carmilla. Are you okay?” Perry asked.

Carmilla nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as she ran a passing hand over her ponytail. “Yeah, I’m fine.” A lie she had taught herself to tell whenever her dad had asked the same question after her mom had died. 

Perry didn’t believe her for a second, not after what had just happened. She wasn’t going to pry, especially with someone she had just met. She studied Carmilla’s face, the tears that had brimmed in her eyes but had yet to fall, her quivering lip, and the redness between her brows. She decided that she could at least offer. “Hey Carmilla, the girls and I were just going to go back to my house and have a sleepover, you’re welcome to come if you’d like.”

Carmilla sniffled, wiping at her eyes, “Okay.”

“Yeah?” 

Carmilla nodded, smiling.

Perry returned the smile, holding out her hand, “Well then let’s go, don’t want to make the girls wait too long; Elsie starts talking to my mother otherwise and let me tell you, their conversations are pretty concerning.”

Carmilla chuckled, taking Perry’s hand. “Thanks.”

Perry nodded, squeezing her hand before letting it go. She had learned from a young age with LaFontaine, that sometimes people just needed people to care.

XXX

Perry pulled into her driveway, noticing that Danny’s car was already parked by the curb and the light in her bedroom was on.

Carmilla followed her into the house. It was a small quaint brick house with black shutters and a full garden. Carmilla was a bit surprised to see that there was no white picket fence. 

“My parents must already be in bed.” Perry said as she shut and locked the door behind them.

Carmilla raised a brow, “How did Danny and the girls get in then?”

“There’s a spare key in the ceramic turtle under the shrubbery.” Perry said as she set her keys down in a bowl on the kitchen island as she went in search of something in the microwave. “I made cupcakes with LaFontaine yesterday.” She explained when Carmilla eyed the plate covered with plastic wrap. 

She nodded as Perry led her upstairs and to a door that was slightly ajar, light flooding out into the hallway through the crack. There was muffled talking as Perry pushed the door open. “I have cupcakes.” She announced.

“She’s just so naive.” Betty said.

“Totally deserved it.” Elsie agreed. 

Danny leaned back in the desk chair, staring at the wall when they entered. Betty and Elsie jumped at Perry’s voice. Danny didn’t even bother to look over.

“Is there gluten?” Elsie asked, as if the conversation she and Betty were having just moments before didn’t take place. 

Perry looked back at Carmilla whose jaw was clenched before turning back, “No, there’s no gluten.”

Elsie smiled, taking the plate from Perry and unwrapped the plate, helping herself to one. 

Carmilla moved further into the room to sit on the window seat as Perry went to go get water bottles, Elsie and Betty following behind her.

Carmilla waited a moment as the room filled with silence before looking up at Danny who was still staring at the wall, jaw tense, and fingers playing with a hem in her hoodie sleeve. “You don’t like me all that much, do you?” Carmilla found herself asking.

Danny made no visible distinction of hearing her, in fact she barely moved. After a few moments though she shook her head, a bitter beginnings of a laugh on the tip of her tongue. “I don’t like you at all.” she said simply before going back to picking at her sleeve. 

Carmilla nodded, she could’ve figured that much. “Is this because I dated Laura?” she asked, not thinking the question through first. She didn’t know Danny, and the girl was almost an entire foot taller than her. She could kick her ass without giving it a second thought. 

Danny blinked, her entire body now tense. She scoffed, turning now in her chair to face Carmilla. “If you think for a second that I-“

The door opened, cutting Danny off as the girls entered back into the room. “We got some extra bottles if you want one.” Perry said.

Danny looked away first, her stormy eyes flickering into something more friendly as she held out a hand for Betty to throw her a bottle. 

“Do you want one Carmilla?” Perry asked as she came to sit beside the solemn brunette.

Carmilla shook her head, beginning to stand. “I think I’m just gonna go.”

Perry’s face screwed up into one of confusion before evening out. She understood why Carmilla wanted to leave, she just wished that she had a reason for her to stay. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

Carmilla nodded, “Thanks.”

Reaching the front door, Carmilla turned to face the kind redhead. “Thanks for inviting me over.” 

Perry smiled sadly, “I’m glad you could stop by.”

“Sorry I couldn’t stay.”

“It’s more than alright.” Perry said as she opened the door. Her face lit up when she saw something outside. “What are you doing here?” she asked to whoever was outside. Pushing the door open wider, she stepped out onto the porch leaving Carmilla to see that Kirsch had parked his car in the driveway behind Perry’s car. Will and he were throwing rocks up at Perry’s bedroom window, as LaF stood talking to Perry.

The bedroom window opened, Elsie and Betty leaning out onto the sill. “What are you goons doing here?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, where’s Laura?” Elsie’s question followed. 

Danny pushed past Carmilla, stepping around her and then the lovesick gingers, before meeting Kirsch halfway and grabbing him by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss for all to see.

Carmilla’s jaw dropped as everyone stared at the PDA. 

Danny pulled back, still holding tightly to the back of Kirsch’s neck. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah?” Kirsch asked, his eyes searching hers for the reason that she wanted to run, this time with him. Was he just another distraction? He shook his head, of course he was. He was always going to be her distraction. 

Danny nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his truck. 

“Better hope you’ve got a glove for all that love.” Will said, snickering.

“Better hope you’ve got a ride home or else you’re walking.” Kirsch snapped back as he climbed into his truck.

Will’s face fell until he was sporting a frown, turning to LaF. “LaF?” He asked. 

LaF shook their head, “Forget it Eisen, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Will then looked to Carmilla, “Are you leaving too?”

Carmilla nodded slowly, looking over at LaF and Perry who were only getting closer to one another. “Yeah.”

He nodded, “Can I walk with you?”

Carmilla smiled lightly. Without Kirsch standing next to him, he kind of had the whole lost puppy persona going on. “Sure.” she said before turning to Perry and LaF, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” But it fell to deaf ears, as LaF and Perry continued to talk in hushed tones. 

Carmilla stepped down off of the porch and over to Will. “Is there a place around here that has good burgers?”

Will smiled, “Yeah, Old Sal’s diner has pretty good ones.”

Carmilla nodded, bowing forward and sweeping her hand in front of them with a flourish. “Lead the way then, kind sir.”

XXX

Laura drove around the block for over an hour. Tom would be in bed by now, usually her mom was too. She hates to admit that she does this often, avoiding her mother by driving around in circles. The coward’s way out.

She entered the house quietly, slowly ascending the stairs. By this point after doing this for so long she knew where every creak lay in the floorboards that got her to her room: her safe place. 

The light flicked on behind her though, her shadow now beneath her as she froze. Her mother wouldn’t say anything while she was close to Tom’s room. She wouldn’t be forgiven if she ignored her though either. Laura let out a shaky breath; just like a bandaid. 

Walking back down the stairs and into the kitchen where the light was coming from, Laura kept her eyes on her feet.

“How was your first day of school?” Kelly Hollis asked. Her back was facing Laura as she stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window that overlooked their darkened backyard.

“It was okay.” Laura answered.

Kelly turned around to face her daughter, the spitting image of her twenty-eight years later. Dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back as she stood in her silk robe and slippers, eyeing her daughter over the tight grip she had on her coffee mug. Her knuckles were white and scabbed, her rings all gone except for the gold band on her left ring finger. “Just okay?” she asked, her lips painted a deep pink, and eyebrows drawn on.

Laura nodded stiffly. “You know how the first day goes; new classes, new teachers, the whole building was like a maze with all the incoming freshman.” her voice was dry, cracking around certain words. 

Kelly nodded curtly, setting down her cup on the marble counter. “I see.”

Laura fidgeted, fingers curling and uncurling; nails digging into clammy palms.

“Did you see Danny?” Kelly asked, her voice softening around the redhead’s name. Just like it did whenever she spoke of Tom. 

Laura nodded.

“Laura I paid for speaking classes for three years, good money does not go to waste. You will speak when I am talking to you.” Kelly said, her tone sharp, her tongue biting like a whip as she lashed out with her words. 

The hairs on the back of Laura’s neck stood as she ground her teeth together. “Yes, Mother.” 

Kelly sighed, pushing air out through her nose as she stared pointedly at her daughter. “How was Danny?”

“Danny was fine, good even.” Laura said, the name tasted bitter in her mouth as she wished the truth was in fact false. Why should Danny be happy when she couldn’t? After everything she did today, why was it okay for Kirsch to still want her? Laura couldn’t help but wonder why she herself, was so selfish.

Kelly nodded once more, “Good, after what you put her through she deserves it.”

Laura’s eyes clenched shut. Her mother had latched onto Danny like a leech. She may have hated the fact that she was a girl, but there was something in the way she looked at her that told Laura that she had plans for her.

Laura stood still, waiting for her mother to dismiss her. 

Kelly watched her for a moment longer. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that her daughter had met someone over the summer. She knew more than she let on. Laura had yet to know that. “Goodnight Laura.” she said with a finality in her tone, as if conversing with her only daughter late at night was to be treated like a business meeting. 

“Goodnight, Mother.” Laura said, turning on her heel and heading back towards the stairs. She hated that this was her reality, but she would live a thousand more of them in contempt knowing that Carmilla never had to.

XXX

“Ow, you’re on my hair!”

“Sorry!” 

“Just get off of me.” 

Kirsch rolled off of her, landing on his back. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the most romantic situation; fucking in the bed of his truck in the middle of an empty parking lot, but it was still something. Danny was there, and just moments before she was beneath him, kissing him, touching him. It was enough for him to contort his version of romantic.

Danny sat up, pushing sweaty strands of hair out of her face as she pulled on her hoodie. “Just take me home.”

Kirsch frowned, pulling back on his own shirt. Why couldn’t this just be more simple? Forget that he was sleeping with his best friend’s ex girlfriend. Forget that Danny was all kinds of bitch and everything he hated. Forget for a moment that he loved her. It left him wondering why he even bothered with a girl that was so clearly still into someone else. It made him wonder why he even tried at all. 

He pulled the rest of his clothes on, climbing out of the back and getting into the driver’s seat. He would just have to settle for less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I wasn't too happy with the way I wrote some of this so let me know what you thought :)
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Kirsch finally talk about Danny, sort of. Carmilla plays in the opening soccer game. LaF helps Laura get the girl, sort of. Laura and Carmilla make up, sort of. There's a lot of sort ofs in this chapter.

"I'll give you one more time  
We'll give you one more fight  
Said one more line  
Be a riot, cause I know you"  
-'Robbers' by The 1975  
XXX

Carmilla rolled over in her bed, face pressed into the yellow pillow tightly. She had about another hour before she had to get up and get ready for her workout. Ever since the move she hadn’t been able to sleep properly. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to for a while.

What stirred her from her almost sleep, was a quiet knock at her door, followed by her father’s muffled voice asking if she was awake. 

“Yeah, why?” she grumbled out, rolling back over to face the door as she watched Ric open it enough to poke his head through. “There are some girls here asking for you. They said they’re your friends, and they want to take you out to breakfast.” 

Carmilla sat up quickly, groaning when her head threatened to burst something if she didn’t take it easy. “What?”

Ric opened the door a bit wider as he shifted his weight to his other foot. “Someone by the name Perry came up to the door.” 

Carmilla stood up, nearly tripping on the comforter as she moved over to the window to peer out of it. Danny’s car sat idling by the curb, hood down. Betty and Elsie were sitting in the back. “What did you tell them?”

Ric shrugged, “I said that I was going to go wake you up, and that you’d be down in a few.”

When Carmilla groaned, clearly disliking his answer, he continued. “Come on Carm, this is good. You need to make new friends and get out of the house more, even if it’s before school. You’ve been moping around since the shore.”

Carmilla flinched at the nickname. He had only just starting calling her it again after Laura started to. He had stopped when her mom had died; it was all she ever called her. Carmilla nodded her head, “You’re right, I’ll get ready.”

Ric smiled, “That’s my girl. Now don’t take too long, I didn’t raise you to be tardy.”

When Carmilla rolled her eyes, he winked at her before shutting the door behind him and retreating back to his own room.

Carmilla sighed, looking back out the window down at her new friends. Was this what she should be doing? It seems like Laura forgot all about her, or was trying to anyway. Maybe she should start doing the same.

XXX

Danny watched from the driver seat as Carmilla finally came out of her house. “What took you so long?” she called out to her.

Carmilla’s head shot up at the redhead’s voice. She looked down at her appearance. She had only put on a pair of mesh shorts and a tank top for the gym, her school clothes in a bag hanging off of her shoulder. She guessed she couldn’t just say that she was wondering whether or not she should pretend to like them with the exception of Perry, just so she would think about her ex girlfriend, who already seems to be over her, less. So she stuck with the excuse of not being able to find her shorts.

“Whatever, just get in. We’re going to have to rush breakfast now so we make it to the gym on time.” Danny said as Carmilla climbed into the backseat. 

Perry shook her head, “Give her a break Danny, she just moved here.” 

Danny rolled her eyes, ignoring Perry as she put the car into drive, and pressed down on the gas.

XXX

LaF stared at Laura from their spot at the counter. They both managed to get a quick shift in to help out Old Sal in the mornings before homeroom. “So you went home early last night.” They said casually.

Laura gripped the edge of the counter, pushing back and then pulling herself closer on the skates to busy herself. “Yeah, just wanted to make sure Tom’s first day went okay.” She knew the excuse would work, because of all people LaF was the one to understand the protectiveness she had for her brother.

LaF nodded as they cracked an egg on the stovetop. “Had nothing to do with that girl, Carmilla?”

Laura froze, pulling herself against the counter and stopping. She stared down at her knuckles, white and pale against the black countertop, “No.” 

LaF rolled their eyes, sighing. “Whatever, I’m not prying.” 

Laura’s eyes flicked up to her friend, “Thanks.”

LaF nodded as they focused on not burning the food they had cooking. 

The bell over the front door clanged as someone came in. 

Laura looked up and over to see Danny, Perry, the blonde morons, and Carmilla come in. She felt her heart pick up in her chest as she gulped, hoping upon hope that they wouldn’t sit in her section. But Danny’s a bitch, and knew exactly what she was doing when she directed them into the corner booth smack dab in the middle of all the tables Laura was in charge of.

Laura let out a heavy sigh, giving them a moment to settle in, before skating over to their table and pulling out her memo pad. “So what’ll it be?” she asked, staring purposely at the blank pad of paper. She would be able to detect who asked for what from their voice so she wasn’t too worried about doing her job poorly.

Perry ordered first, followed by Elsie and Betty. Danny ordered next, but not before calling Laura’s name purposely to ask her about the type of creamer they put in the coffee.  
Laura narrowed her eyes at her. Danny had eaten there enough times to try almost everything on the menu. She knew damn well what type of creamer the diner used. “It’s just diner coffee, don’t expect lavish.” She muttered.

“Now Laura is that anyway to treat a paying customer?” Danny asked.

Laura’s jaw clenched as she let out a quick breath to steady the angry tremor that made it’s way through her body. “The creamer is nonfat. Would you like it in the coffee, or would you prefer to put it in yourself?” she asked.

Danny took time to think, tapping her index finger against her chin obnoxiously. “I guess I can put it in myself. Don’t want too big an intake of calories this early in the morning.” 

Laura nodded, internally rolling her eyes. “And what will you have Carmilla?” she asked, directing her attention to the short brunette squashed between Perry and Elsie. Laura felt like there was cotton in her mouth when she said her name, a sharp pain running it’s way up her arms and into her chest. 

“I’ll just have a grapefruit and some coffee.” Carmilla said loud enough to hear, but certainly not like anyone else had been speaking.

Laura quickly wrote it down. “Do you want the creamer in your coffee, or would you like to put it in yourself?”

“You can put it in if you don’t mind.” Carmilla said.

Laura froze in writing down the order. It was just a brief blip, but Carmilla noticed it. Maybe because she had been dumbly staring at Laura the entire time she had been standing there. 

Laura couldn’t help but think that Carmilla was testing her. To see if she remembered how she liked her coffee. It made Laura wonder if she should purposely screw up to make it seem like it wasn’t worth her memory.

LaF watched as Laura came back, handing her the slip of paper with the orders on it before getting to work on pouring drinks. 

Laura paused after dropping a few creamers onto the tray for Danny. She had just poured Carmilla’s coffee as she stared down at the mug, waiting for an answer it seemed.

“L, you okay over there?” They asked.

Laura flinched, looking up and nodding her head quickly before looking back down at the coffee again. Quickly making a decision, she placed the last mug onto the tray before taking it back to the table, and giving everyone their respected drink.

Carmilla watched as Laura quickly left again to stand at the counter near the window for the kitchen. She looked down at her mug before taking a sip, leaving it near her mouth a little bit longer than usual to hide the smile that crept onto her face. Laura had remembered.

XXX

Carmilla wiped the sweat off of her brow as she finished her reps, setting down the weights and hitting the locker room before homeroom.

After a quick shower and a brief passive aggressive conversation with Danny about when practice would be starting after school, Carmilla met up with Perry near her locker. 

“So how was your work out?” Perry asked when she saw her.

Carmilla shrugged, opening her locker and sorting through what she needed before lunch. “It was okay, had Danny watching me like a hawk the entire time.” 

Perry hummed in acknowledgement. 

Carmilla shut her locker, “What’s her deal anyway? I mean I get that she and Laura broke up, but why is she taking it out on me? It’s like she’s blaming me for the break up. I don’t want to hate her, but she’s not making it easy to like her either.”

Perry sighed, pulling Carmilla to the side. “Laura broke up with Danny the last day before summer break. Her reasoning was that she just didn’t love her anymore, but LaF told me that it was more than that. I don’t know how much you know about Laura, or what version of her you know, but she has a lot of things going on in her life. A lot of things that aren’t the best, and she needed someone to hold her and say they loved her and mean it.” 

Carmilla nodded along, she didn’t know much. She knew the basics. She knew about Laura’s mother and father. She knew a lot of things actually. 

“I’m not saying Danny didn’t love Laura, but I don’t think she realized what she had until she lost it. Her and Laura had an interesting relationship, they bounced jokes off each other like you wouldn’t believe, and they were both smart. That’s how they met, English 2-sophomore year. I would know because LaF came to me after a fight they had with Laura, something about Laura wanting to graffiti the side of the school and asking for LaFontaine’s help but they wouldn’t.” Perry said, looking sincere. 

“And so Danny was the one that helped her.” Carmilla finished. 

Perry nodded, her face showed how much she knew Carmilla didn’t want to hear this, but she knew that it was best for her to know the facts. Danny was Laura’s escape for two years. Things like that don’t just change over the length of a summer. 

“Thanks for telling me all of that.” Carmilla finally said after a moment. 

Perry smiled sadly, “No problem. I just wanted you to understand what you fell into. I don’t know what Laura’s thinking, she and I were never really that close, but what I can tell you is that Danny is still very much in love with Laura.”

XXX

Laura was on her way to homeroom, when she caught sight of Kirsch standing near the door. “Kirsch, what are you doing?”

He motioned for her to follow him, “Let’s skip first period and hangout at the trestle like we used to.”

She nodded her head, following. She wasn’t too thrilled to be spending time with her friend who was sleeping with her ex at the place they used to hangout at all the time, but it sure beat sitting in world cultures.

XXX

The trestle was always a place the Zetas could go to blow off steam, before they could drive it was a good walk that would lead you far away from the locals who would get them in trouble for underage drinking and it was great for self discovery, well as much as you’d expect from a group of teenagers that mostly consisted of guys.

It was where Laura had kissed a girl for the first time. It was where Kirsch lost his virginity their sophomore year by Carrie Wellings who was a senior at the time.

“Lot of memories here.” Kirsch said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and kicking a rock along the train tracks ledge.

Laura nodded before sighing, “What are we doing here, Kirsch?” 

He turned to face her, both their leather jackets reflecting the morning sun. “I know we aren’t on the best of terms-”

Laura cut him off, “We’re fine.” 

Kirsch shook his head. “I slept with your ex-girlfriend a week after you broke up. You’re my best friend. We are not fine.”

Laura stared at him blankly, she didn’t know what he wanted her say. She didn’t hate him, she couldn’t. Not after everything he’s done for her, what they’ve been through. 

“You should hate me.” Kirsch continued hollowly, watching her face for any signs of the clear hurt that he’s seen countless times before.

“I don’t hate you.” Laura simply said, maneuvering herself so that she was sitting on the ledge with her feet dangling over it. Summer of junior year a college freshman had come home from break and jumped from where she now sat. He died because he didn’t jump out far enough. Everyone knew that a swim wasn’t his goal. Laura tried it a month later once the commotion had settled down. She landed in the water; she didn’t have it in her to make the concrete platform her target. Kirsch had found her, just the way he had found him, the former Zeta leader that he had looked up to for three years.

Kirsch sat down beside her slowly, leaning back on his hands. “But you could. You could hate me if you wanted to.”

Laura bit back her frustration, blinking away angry tears. She always cried when she was angry; it was one of the reasons her mother never took her seriously.

Kirsch sighed; it was no use to keep pushing it. He bumped his shoulder with hers, “So, Carmilla.”

Laura froze up, “What about her?”

Kirsch shrugged, “Just wondering why you’re pushing her away.”

“What are you talking about? She’s just a girl.”

“That’s what you said about Danny two years ago in this exact spot, except now you’re lying.”

When Laura continued to ignore him, he spoke again, “I saw what happened last night, you were so happy to see her.”

Laura shifted, standing up. “I think we’ve had enough bonding for one day.” 

Kirsch stood, raising his hands in surrender, “Alright, just tell me one thing.”

Laura nodded, jostling her leg in impatience. 

“Do you still think about her?”

They stood in silence as Laura thought about it. Of course she still thought about her, Carmilla was all she could think about since the day they met almost four months ago. She still loved her. She pursed her lips, “No.”

Kirsch nodded, “Good, because you need to let yourself be happy. Maybe Carmilla isn’t the worst thing that could happen to you.” 

Because the worst thing had already happened to Laura, but it let her know that he had meant Danny. He had feelings for her. 

Laura nodded, faking a smile that only looked painful. “Let’s get back before we miss third period.”

XXX

“So your first game is today, how do you feel about that?” Perry asked as they walked towards their lunch table.

Carmilla shrugged, she wasn’t too worried about the game, all she could think about was Laura that morning in the diner. She barely looked up at her, but she remembered how she took her coffee, that had to count for something. “It’s just the opening game.” Carmilla said as they reached their table.

“ _Just_ the opening game?” Danny mocked as she looked up at them; everything about her screamed nerves.

Everyone turned to listen to her outburst. 

“This game today is a foreshadowing of how the rest of our soccer career will go for the rest of the school year. This game today will determine what I have to work with, and it’ll help me see what all of your strengths are during the game and not in practice.” Danny continued, ranting now.

Everyone just stared at her blankly until she stood, pushing her chair away from her with the back of her legs. “I’m going to go workout for a little bit.” She said before picking up her barely touched tray and left the lunch court.

They all sat in silence, so when Carmilla heard someone calling her name, she was grateful. She turned to face the person behind the voice, seeing that it was Laura; she nearly choked on the piece of sandwich she was chewing.

Laura was standing off to the side, her face the picture of unsure. “Can we talk?”

Carmilla turned back to her table; nobody was paying attention to her, instead they were discussing what had happened the night before. She turned back to Laura and nodded timidly, excusing herself from the table before picking up her tray and walking over to the shorter girl; she had a feeling this conversation wasn’t going to be short, or at least she hoped that it wouldn’t be.

Laura led her to a spot in the grass beneath a tree, flopping down onto the ground and looking up at Carmilla expectantly. It felt all too familiar with miles of unfamiliarity stretched out between them. It was no longer summer, and this grass wasn’t sand.

Carmilla sat down across from Laura, staring at her as she leaned back against the tree. She looked beautiful, yet she always looked beautiful, but Carmilla couldn’t think about that now. They needed to talk, and thinking about how the sunlight was reflecting on her hair to make it look almost blonde was distracting her from the fact that she had pretended that their summer meant nothing to her. That _she_ had meant nothing to her. 

Laura was looking anywhere but at her, she was jostling her leg, something Carmilla had picked up on over the summer whenever the topic of her mother came up; she was anxious. She thought of a time where she would have placed a hand on her knee and kissed the nerves away, but now all she could do was wait.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Laura started, staring down at the grass between them, there had to have been about five feet, but it felt like miles. “I was being stupid.”

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah, you were.”

Laura looked up, peaking at her through her lashes. “It’s just that Danny was trying to get to me, and everyone was standing there.” She was making excuses; she would have never made excuses before. Coming back to Chicago made her turn into someone she wasn’t, or maybe it was who she really was, maybe who she was this summer wasn’t her at all.

“Yes, I know all about Danny.” Carmilla said, trying to hide her bitterness but failing.

Laura cocked her head to the side, a familiar gesture. “Yeah, how did that happen? You two are the last two people I’d ever expect to get along.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Nothing is happening, she hates me, thanks for that by the way.”

Laura shrugged, “She would have hated you anyways.”

Carmilla furrowed her brows, “What, why?”

Laura cracked a small smile, “Because you are everything that she isn’t, she’d either want to fuck you or hate you, and considering she’s already doing the former with one of my best friends, the latter was the most likely.”

Carmilla sighed, “Laura, I don’t know why you wanted to talk to me, but-“

Laura cut her off; she had quite the knack of doing that. “I wanted to apologize.” And tell her she missed her, and that she still loved her, etc. etc. 

“Right.” Carmilla said, slightly disappointed, but she felt like there was more to it than just an apology.

Laura looked up at the sky and at the sun before meeting Carmilla’s eyes, she let out a heavy breath; she could do this. “I want another chance to fix things.” To fix them, to fix the mistakes she had made.

Carmilla pursed her lips. They had never broken up, it was just decided that they were too happy to ruin things, and that it’d be best to end on a sad note than a bitter or angry one; funny how they had failed to avoid that though. Carmilla wasn’t too sure if she believed in second chances anymore. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” mostly because Danny was still in love with her, and especially because _she_ was still in love with her. 

Laura frowned, but nodding her head nonetheless, she understood. 

“I think we should try to be friends first.” Carmilla said slowly, studying Laura’s face. 

Laura mulled it over, thinking about it for a moment. Would she be able to just be friends with Carmilla? She didn’t think she could, not after knowing what it felt like to kiss her, to love her, and to be loved by her. She would be able to be her friend though if it meant that it would be a stepping-stone to get back to where they once were, or close enough to it.

“Okay.” 

Carmilla raised a brow, shocked. “Okay?”

Laura nodded, smiling a little wider now. “I don’t see why not.”

Carmilla felt her stomach flip at that smile, “Okay.” 

Laura stood to her feet, holding out her hand to help her up. Friends helped friends up all the time, it was completely normal and in character for her, a friend, to help her up.

Carmilla reveled in the two-second-hand hold, missing the touch as soon as Laura let her hand drop to her side. 

“So I guess I’ll see you at the game today.”

Carmilla smiled, “I guess you will.”

XXX

Kirsch finds her in the gym.

She was pushing herself too hard on one of the machines, her hands visibly shaking as she made herself do another rep. 

He shouldn’t be here for two reasons: The first reason, because she deserved her privacy, and after last night she was clearly upset about something and didn’t have him on the top of her favorites list. The second reason was because he had literally just spent the morning with Laura. Try as he might though, he didn’t want to stay away from her.

Danny grunted as she pushed herself again, the front of her tank top drenched in sweat. She didn’t hear him come in due to the ear buds she had in.

Kirsch knew he should probably stop her before she hurt herself and couldn’t play in the opening game. He also knew that if he stopped her, her anger would be directed towards him again. He sighed, stepping forward to reach out a hand and stop the weights before Danny could pull them back towards her chest.

Danny ripped her headphones out of her ears, letting them dangle from the neckline, glaring daggers up at Kirsch, as he lowered the weights into the stand. “What the fuck?” She exclaimed, practically seething. 

He looked back down at her, watching her sit up, her workout shirt clinging to her skin. He gulped, “You were gonna hurt yourself before the game.” 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I think I know what I’m doing.” 

He shook his head, “You know, psycho isn’t a very good color on you.” He knew that this would distract her. He had spent the entire summer with her; he knew exactly how to piss her off. 

Danny’s face burned red with anger as she stood to her feet. “Today is so not the day to be fucking with me, popped collar.”

Kirsch rolled his eyes; he had his collar popped one time! “Just take it easy okay?” He rubbed at the back of his neck to keep him from trying to calm her down. “The team needs you to play today, fuck up your muscles tomorrow.”

Danny sighed, nodding before grabbing her towel angrily and storming into the locker room. 

Kirsch watched the door slam shut behind her and shook his head. He cared about her way too much, and she cared for him too little.

XXX

The stadium was packed full of people. Laura knew for a fact that almost the entire town was there for this game. Finding the Zetas wasn’t hard when you look through the crowd of familiar faces, between past elementary teachers and friends’ younger siblings, sat Laura’s home. The Zetas were her home.

“Hey, L!” LaF called out, catching her attention. They waved her over, motioning for her to sit between them and Will. Perry sat on their other side, Betty and Elsie sitting idly by her. 

“Where’s Kirsch?” Laura asked as she sat down. 

LaF merely shrugged, not giving it much thought as they bellowed out a “Let’s go Panthers!” 

The people behind them cheered, echoing LaF’s cry of support with more chants ranging from kind and excited to teasing of the other team. The first game was always between the Panthers and the Wizards, their rivals since 1977. It was a big game full of hostility and bitterness. By the end of the game there was always close to at least two fistfights that would break out between the fans in the stands. The players themselves were just as bad, Danny going head to head with Lindsey Russell every chance she got. 

Laura had a personal vendetta against Cameron Archer though. She was number 17 on the Panthers, but she always flirted with Danny when they had been dating. They had gotten into it a couple times over Danny, Cameron had insisted that she could understand the redhead better because they both played soccer, and she already spent more time with her during practice and in the weight room. Danny had always insisted that she had never felt anything past friendship for Cameron, Laura wished that she had cared more about it after the tall soccer player walked away though. Laura could easily have been compared to a dog, all bark and no bite. She only considered Cameron a threat when she was around, she didn’t think about it once her back was turned.

Danny never cheated on Laura; she had been loyal. They both had been. It just didn’t work out on Laura’s side, she didn’t try hard enough, and she knew that. 

LaF bumped shoulders with Laura, “Everything okay?” they asked. 

Laura nodded, staring hard at the field. She was fine, right? 

In the second half, Carmilla came out onto the field, and then Danny was wiped from Laura’s mind. 

“She’s pretty good.” LaF shouted approvingly as Perry cheered Carmilla on. 

Laura watched her every move, not even bothering to concern herself with any of the other players when she no longer had the ball. Laura had always showed up for the games because of Danny in the beginning of their relationship, but she loathed the sport. Of course the red and white uniforms were pretty hot, and the way that their muscles moved beneath the sweat sheened jerseys was more than appealing to the eye. Towards the end of their relationship Laura had purposely gotten shifts during the time the games were taking place so she didn’t have to sit in the stands next to LaF and Perry and act like her and Danny were just as okay as they were. They had been far from okay, and it had been her fault that they weren’t. 

The game soon finished, the Panthers winning by two points in the last five minutes in the game. Carmilla had scored the final goal.

The stadium was soon emptied out as everyone either ran onto the field to congratulate the winners, or to get back to the parking lot to avoid traffic. 

Laura sat, staring at where Carmilla was being lifted by Cameron. Carmilla was smiling and laughing, asking to be let down. Laura felt a familiar twist in her gut as she watched stone faced as Carmilla was released from the giant blonde’s grip. 

“L, you coming to the diner?” LaF asked from where they stood on the stairs. They had let Perry go ahead of them, promising that they’d be right behind her. 

Laura looked up at them, wiping her hands on her jeans before standing. “Yeah, I just have to talk to someone really quick.”

LaF smirked, “She’ll be at the diner, let’s go.”

Laura sighed, nodding as she followed them to where she had parked her car next to Perry’s. “I’ll take Will if you take Danny.” Laura said to Perry. 

“Deal.” She simply said, already having Elsie and Betty bickering in the back seat, Laura looked over pitifully at LaF before saying “Good luck.”

LaF gave her a fake salute before climbing into the passenger seat; that left Carmilla. 

The rest of the team had dispersed by this point, leaving Carmilla and Cameron who were talking animatedly. Laura left Will by the car, walking over to the two soccer players.

Cameron looked up at Laura and smiled, “Hello, Laura.” She had a knowing glint in her eye as Laura looked over at Carmilla and awkwardly cleared her throat. 

Carmilla looked over at Laura and smiled. “Hey.”

Laura nodded, “Hey.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Laura spoke again, “A bunch of us are going to the diner if you want to come? I’m driving.” She bit her lip nervously as she awaited an answer.

Carmilla smiled looking over at Cameron, “Are you going?”

Laura froze up, feeling every muscle lock up as her jaw tensed.

Cameron smirked, side-eyeing Laura before shaking her head, “Not this time, I’ve got to get home and let the dogs out.”

Carmilla nodded, turning back to Laura. “Well I guess we can go then, bye Cammie.” 

Cammie? Laura felt her stomach twist once more in jealousy.

“Goodbye, Carmilla.” Cameron replied, stepping backwards towards the parking lot before winking at Laura and turning on her heel to head to her own car.

Laura scoffed, shaking her head. 

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“Nothing.”

Carmilla followed her back to the car as Laura opened the passenger door and told Will to get in the back seat. 

“Aw come on man, you never let me sit shotgun!” Will whined. 

“It’s totally fine, I don’t mind sitting in the back.” Carmilla said, already opening the door and climbing in. 

Laura rolled her eyes, turning back to Will and glaring at him. 

Will swallowed, turning back to stare out the windshield.

XXX

Dinner at the diner went as expected, everyone was either talking over each other, or trying to get either Carmilla or Laura to talk when both of them couldn’t stop sneaking looks at each other.

At one point LaF shoved Laura beneath the table to get her attention when Perry had asked about how her conversation with Kirsch had gone earlier that morning.

“It was good, we talked some things through.” Laura said, pushing the remaining food around on her plate. It was a lie, a total and utter lie. Kirsch had talked and she had barely listened. She was too selfish, too worried about the barely there touch of the tip of Carmilla’s sneaker leaning against the toe of hers. Both knew that it was there, neither one of them pulling away to revel in that tiny bit of closeness that both had been without for a few months now.

Carmilla looked up at Laura, a brow raised in question as Laura immediately answered her confused look with one of her own that basically meant, ‘Tell you later’. 

The darker haired girl nodded, leaning back in her side of the booth, her toe still managing to lie against Laura’s. 

“Ok, so like, not to be entirely rude or anything, but could the two of you get a room or something?” LaF asked a moment later after seeing one too many secret looks between the two. 

Laura rolled her eyes at the same time Carmilla blushed. 

“Seriously, take her home or something.” Leave it to LaF to try and kick Laura’s ass into gear when it came to a girl.

“You ready to go?” Laura asked Carmilla, tapping her keys on her thigh.

Carmilla nodded, looking over questioningly at Will, who was too busy stuffing his face with food to notice what was going on around him.

Laura shook her head; she was so not taking Will home, not when Danny had already headed out.

Carmilla nodded, wiping her mouth with a napkin before wishing everyone a goodnight as Laura waved and avoided a smirk from LaF.

The first half of the car ride consisted of awkward silence. Carmilla had already told Laura her address, letting her know that she lived a block away from Perry.

They were both nervous, that much was clear as they both leaned forward at the same time to turn on the radio. Their fingers bumped, causing their hands to fly back to their respected sides.

Laura stared hard at the road, “You can put something on.”

Carmilla shrugged, “It’s your car.” 

“I don’t care what you put on.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, knowing exactly how stubborn Laura was. She turned the radio to whatever station it was on and lowered the volume. “You don’t care about much do you?”

Laura took a quick intake of breath that left her lungs empty and her throat cold. What was she supposed to say to that? Before she could think it through she blurted out, “I cared about you.”

“Past tense?” Carmilla asked, brow raised; she was afraid that it wasn’t a mistake, that she was still ass over head in love with Laura, while the shorter girl felt nothing past acquaintanceship. 

Laura blinked, daring herself to say it. After a moment of hesitation, “Do you want it to be?”

Carmilla was caught off guard by the question, what was she going to say in return? No? Because that’s what she wanted to say. 

They sat in silence for a moment just as Laura turned onto Carmilla’s street. 

“No.” Carmilla finally said, closing her eyes tightly before opening them to see Laura parked in her driveway. The light in the living room was on, telling her that Ric was no doubt hovering near the front door, waiting for her to come inside.

Laura leaned back in her seat, looking up at the house. “How’s your dad?”

Carmilla swallowed, “He’s good.”

The greaser nodded, tapping the steering wheel nervously. “I don’t want it to be past tense either.” She said after a minute, staring pointedly at the curtains in the front room window. 

Carmilla looked over at Laura, unsure of what to say. All she knew was that this was creeping into lovers’ territory and not friends’. She wasn’t too sure if she was ready for that just yet. 

“Can I have your number? You know, in case you ever need a ride home from practice.” Laura tried to explain before realizing that it would actually be the other way around for the reason she gave. 

Carmilla smiled, Laura was forever going to be a dork around her. She loved the fact that she hadn’t changed all too much over the past couple of months. That she still felt something towards her. 

They exchanged numbers and then bid each other goodnight, before Carmilla headed into the house and had a quick conversation with her father. 

Not even fifteen minutes later she received a call. Carmilla smiled down at her phone as she answered it. “Just couldn’t stay away could you?” She asked around a giggle.

“I guess I just wasn’t ready to stop talking to you just yet.” Laura’s voice came through the speaker. 

The sound was all too familiar to Carmilla, the shorter girl’s voice close in her ear. She was beginning to hope again, hoping that Laura would never want to stop talking to her, because she sure as hell didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out to you guys, but it's out and I had to cut this chapter in half so it wasn't too long. Hope I didn't lose any of you...let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of suicide and discrimination of non binary people (only for a sentence or two).

”And I could take another hit for you  
And I could take away your trips from you  
And I could take away the salt from your eyes  
And take away the spitting salt in you  
And I could give you my apologies  
By handing over my neologies  
And I could take away the shaking knees  
And I could give you all the olive trees  
Oh look at the trees and look at my face and look at a place far away from here.”

-‘I’ll Believe Anything’ by Wolf Parade

_Winter 2016_

Laura sat in homeroom, listening to the morning announcements, trying not to bend her pen too much and make the ink explode. The winter formal was just announced, giving Laura exactly a week to find a date. It wasn’t like she didn’t know that it was coming up, it just must’ve slipped her mind with all the time she had been spending with Carmilla.

She knew that it didn’t matter whether she went or not, and she knew even more that it wouldn’t matter who she brought as her date, but something told her she wanted it to. She wanted that night to make a difference. She wanted to make Carmilla see her like she had originally saw her. Maybe a little bit more worn in, a few cracks in what had appeared to be smooth porcelain, but the Laura that Carmilla wanted to be with nonetheless. She wanted Carmilla back.

XXX

Laura waited after school for Carmilla to finish soccer practice. It wasn’t like it was out of the ordinary for her to; Laura usually waited for Carmilla’s practice to be over. They would both head to the diner afterwards so that Carmilla could do her homework while Laura worked. It was a routine they had grown accustom to over the past two months, mostly because Laura didn’t have enough time to drive Carmilla home before her shift started, and also because they enjoyed each other’s company.

Carmilla jogged over to her now, pacing herself after nearly twisting her ankle on the field. “Hey.” She said when she got closer, pushing her bag further up onto her shoulder. 

Laura tapped her foot, a bit nervous. “Hey.”

XXX

“Thanks for dropping me off.”

“You know you can stop thanking me, considering I drive you home everyday.” Laura reminded her as she pulled to a stop out front of Carmilla’s house.

Carmilla shrugged, “I know, I just like saying it. It’s polite.” 

Laura nodded, tapping the steering wheel a bit more than what could be considered casual, a bit too fast for there to be a missing song to play along to. 

Carmilla moved to open the door, figuring it was her cue to leave. 

Laura was just going to do it. She was just going to ask, and if she said no? Who cares, she could just ask Grayson to go. She just needed to spit it out. “Are you going to the dance?”

Carmilla turned around to face her, standing on the street and leaning back in to look at her. She pursed her lips, “Well that depends.”

“On what?” Laura asked, confused.

“On whether or not you’re a good date.”

Laura sat stunned, mouth slightly ajar, before she came to. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Carmilla shrugged, smiling in a way that lit up her eyes. “I think I am.”

XXX

Laura was nervous, wiping her sweaty palms on the thighs of her jeans, as she made her way up to Carmilla’s front door.

Before she could even knock, in typical Ric Karnstein style, the front door swung open to greet her.

“Hey, Mr. Karnstein.” Laura nodded at him awkwardly as she stood on the front door step with hands stuffed into her pockets.

“Oh come now, I think you and I are past formalities, don’t you think?” Ric said warmly, moving to let her into the house.

Laura nodded once more, fighting the urge to straighten the buttons on her shirt. 

“She should be down in a minute, I just gave her a brand new mace to put in her bag.” Ric continued, mirroring Laura at the bottom of the stairs. 

Laura chuckled, nothing has changed in the over protective father department. 

“Bonding without me?” Carmilla asked, coming down the stairs a moment later, looking between her father and her um, Laura. 

“We wouldn’t dare!” Ric said, feigning horror. 

Carmilla smiled, pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek, before turning to face Laura. “You look pretty.” 

Laura gulped, “Thanks.” 

They stood in silence for a beat, “So are we ready to go? Or do you guys want to stand in silence for a couple more minutes?” Carmilla asked, grabbing her bag and opening the front door, looking over at Laura expectantly. 

“Don’t have too much fun.” Ric said warily, eyeing the both of them, Laura specifically. 

“We’ll be fine, dad. I’ll see you later.”

XXX

“So where are we going?” Laura asked from her spot in the driver’s seat.

“I’m kind of in the mood for Old Sal’s half-pound bacon burger.” 

Laura tightened her grip on the steering wheel. The diner? All of her friends would be there, and no doubt would harass her for being on a date dressed up like she is. Carmilla wasn’t stupid though, if Laura asked to go somewhere else, she’d know why. It would be fine; she would make it be fine. Being on a date wasn’t something to be ashamed of, especially when that date was with Carmilla.

Laura picked a seat towards the back, not seeing any of the Zetas already seated. That was of course, until five minutes later when both the Summers and the Zetas came in. 

Laura crossed her fingers beneath the table as she and Carmilla ordered their food, hoping that they wouldn’t see them and come over. Of course though, when you don’t believe in a God, you can’t expect for one to help you out when you’re in need of being avoided like the black plague.

Kirsch made his way over with LaF and Will trailing behind him. Perry, Danny, Elsie, and Betty following behind them. 

“Hey bros, mind if we grab a seat with you?” Kirsch asked, already sitting down next to Carmilla, leaving Danny to sit next to Laura. Fucking perfect. 

“So how are you ladies doing tonight?” Will asked, sitting down between Kirsch and LaF. 

Laura and Carmilla answered at the same time:

“Alright.”

“Great!”

Carmilla turned to look at Laura questioningly, before shaking off her date’s slightly rude attitude and asking Kirsch how his lacrosse practice went. 

“It was pretty good, yeah our newest additions are still learning how to use the sticks, but I don’t have any doubts that they’ll figure it out before the week’s out.” He said, thanking Old Sal when he delivered all of their drinks personally. 

They all nodded in succession, taking sips from their drinks, and acting like they all wanted to be sitting at the same table. 

LaF could tell from the way Laura was dressed, that they had no doubt walked into a date between her and Carmilla, while the rest of them all seemed to either be oblivious, or purposely ignoring that fact. 

Danny sat beside Laura, clearly pleased with their interruption of the date, while simultaneously looking miserable because she was interrupting Laura’s date. A date she could be on, but instead it was Carmilla. 

LaF could tell this wasn’t going to end well when they caught notice to Danny’s hand lowering beneath the table, no doubt to rest on Laura’s knee like it used to. Whether it was out of habit or not, LaF couldn’t tell, but if the look on Danny’s face said anything at all, the movement had disgusted her as much as it had disgusted Laura, both pulling away at the same time. 

Carmilla’s eyes flicked between the two, before settling back on Kirsch to show him that she was still listening to his story telling. 

Laura fidgeted in her chair, not knowing what to do with her hands, as she fiddled with a straw wrapper. 

The food came shortly after, leaving Laura to awkwardly push around her fries, and glare at her burger. 

Carmilla looked over at Laura often to find her purposely looking away, fixing her eyes on LaF’s hair, or Will’s eating habits. 

When the check came, Laura couldn’t jump up and pay for her and Carmilla’s half fast enough, leaving Carmilla with whiplash, and Danny to stop sulking and instead glaring at her from out of the corner of her eye.

XXX

Laura couldn’t have left that diner faster than if her ass had been on fire.

Carmilla followed behind her, clearly irritated by the whole scene Laura had made. She barely spoke through dinner, and she kept acting embarrassed. What’d she have to be embarrassed about?

Laura unlocked the car, climbing into the driver’s seat, and waited for Carmilla to mirror her in the passenger’s. 

After a few moments of silent driving, Carmilla spoke up. “What is your problem?”

“Excuse me?”

“You were fine until our friends came in.”

Laura rolled her eyes. She had been friends with them longer; she knew what tomorrow’s taunting held. It would be directed at her and her stupid button down. “I just thought it was a date is all.” She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Carmilla’s brows furrowed, “It _was_ a date. What, are you embarrassed by me? Are you ashamed to be seen with me outside of a completely platonic background?”

“It’s not that.” Laura tried to reason, knowing that Carmilla was getting worked up, and from past experiences, it was almost useless to try and stop it from happening. 

“Then what is it?” Carmilla bit out clearly hurt by the whole thing.

Laura shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“Well I do, this was a mistake. Just take me home, that way you don’t have to worry about your reputation, and I don’t have to worry about Danny finding a way to gut me and still win the championship.”

“Carm-“

“I mean it Laura, just take me home.”

Laura paused at the curb and watched Carmilla walk into her home that night, for what she hoped wouldn’t be the last time.

XXX

“You have to get her back.”

Laura froze for a moment, quickly going back to wiping down the bar. “I already tried that, LaF.” 

“Yeah, well this time try to not be a douche canoe about it.” LaF said, waving around a spatula.

“I’ve already fucked it up, I don’t know if she’ll even give me a third chance,” Laura sighed, “I mean, this isn’t baseball and besides, she’s already going to the dance with Cameron.”

“Well, what’re you going to do then? The dance is in two days.” LaF asked, plating the food they had been cooking.

Laura shrugged, “I’ll ask Grayson.” 

“You know, as much as I love you, I really hate how sure of yourself you are with that girl. I like Grayson, she’s nice, and doesn’t deserve the likes of you.”

Laura covered her heart, feigning hurt, “You wound me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just eat your damn burger.” LaF handed her the plate through the window, and turned off the stove. “If I ever cook a burger again, it’ll be too soon.” 

“Tomorrow is pretty soon.” 

“Exactly.”

XXX

Laura found Grayson in the library trying to study from a dusty old tome of a book that she must have found in one of the back shelves. She made herself comfortable, plopping down into a chair at the table and twiddling her thumbs, bored. Grayson had headphones in as she quietly hummed along with the song. To get her attention Laura tapped the page in front of her eyes, grinning when she jumped.

Grayson quickly looked up from her reading and sighed in relief, pulling out a headphone to speak, “You scared the shit out of me.”

Laura smirked, deciding to just cut to the chase, “You’ve got a date for the dance on Friday?”

Grayson’s brow rose in surprise, “No, no I don’t, but aren’t you going with Carmilla?” She tucked a piece of hair nervously behind her ear to distract herself.

Laura bristled, quickly waving a hand to dismiss the idea, “Nah, she’s going with Cameron.”

Grayson nodded, awkwardly fiddling with the edge of the page she was on. 

“Would you like to go with me?” Laura asked, fighting the urge to tap her foot beneath the table in impatience. 

Grayson smiled lightly, nodding her head, “I’d like that very much actually.”

Laura faked a smile, standing from her chair, “Perfect, I’ll pick you up at seven.” She didn’t fail to notice that Carmilla had been sitting two tables over.

XXX

“Thanks LaF, you really saved me from a whole bitch fit with my mother tonight.” Laura said as she straightened her tie in the mirror over LaF’s dresser.

They shrugged, smoothing back their hair. “It might just be clothes to her, but to us, it’s who we are.”

Laura nodded, fighting the burning in her eyes. “Ready to go pick up the girls?”

LaF nodded, “I’m a bit nervous, I just know Perr is going to look beautiful, she always does.”

“Well you don’t look too bad yourself my friend, I barely recognize you without all of that grease and the smell of burgers.”

“Thanks.”

Laura nodded, looking herself over one last time in the mirror, “Now come on, let’s go before this becomes a sap fest.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

XXX

After photos were taken at the Perry residence, they were on their way to the school.

“You look really handsome, LaF.” Perry complimented.

LaF blushed, looking to Laura to find her already giving them a thumbs up. Grayson was sitting beside her, digging through her clutch for her chap stick.

Everything was going to plan, that was until Laura was informed moments before getting into Perry’s SUV that Carmilla and Cameron were already in the back, along with Danny and Kirsch who were both planning to meet their own dates at the dance. Whatever happened between them seemed to be over now, Laura couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved because of it. Not because she still loved Danny, although there would be a part of her that always would, but because she really wanted Kirsch to be happy and Danny clearly didn’t like him the way he liked her. He had been a pawn in her little game of ‘let’s fuck with Laura’s head’. 

They reached the venue with minimum arguments between Kirsch and Danny, if only Laura could say the same thing for her and Carmilla. Already they have bickered over what radio station should be on and had a particularly passive aggressive conversation about what was and wasn’t appropriate to do when around an ex, lucky for Laura that she had two in the car with her, not to mention a girl that was over the moon for her.

Laura walked ahead of the group, tugging LaF along by their cuff. “I need a drink.”

“Lucky for you I brought Jeep’s moonshine along with me. I had a feeling one of us would be needing it.” They handed over a thin matte black flask. “Just don’t get caught with it, we don’t need a rehash of the whole graffiti incident.”

“Oh that hardly competes with public intoxication as a minor.” Laura said, unscrewing the top and taking a swig, “Besides, you and I both know I’m pretty good at hiding things.”

“What, like your gayness?” LaF grinned, clapping Laura on the back, “Hate to break it to you L, but I always knew.”

Laura rolled her eyes, taking another swig before screwing the cap back on and slipping the flask into her coat pocket. “Thanks for whatever that little parenting moment was, but I think I should get back to my date now.”

“You mean back to trying to make Carmilla jealous?”

Laura ignored them, moving back over to Grayson and clasping her hand in her own as they entered the gym. She smiled to herself when she felt eyes on her from behind, no doubt in her mind that it was Carmilla. 

“I’m gonna grab a drink, you want one?” Laura asked, dropping Grayson’s hand once she noticed Carmilla and Cameron disappear in the crowd that was the dance floor. 

“Sure.” Grayson smiled, she really did look pretty in her pink dress, but she was no Carmilla. Carmilla who was in a beautiful red dress that could make Laura’s head spin if she let it.

Laura nodded, “I’ll be right back.” If her plan continued to play out, she didn’t plan on coming back until she saw Carmilla again.

XXX

Carmilla was pissed, not only because of Laura, but _mostly_ because of Laura. She brought Grayson, a girl who was so clearly into her and Laura was too busy chatting up the punch bowl. She was also pissed because Cameron has been trying to grab at her ass for the past half an hour and Danny kept giving her long skeptical looks before breaking out into fight after small fight with Kirsch. You would think the two of them came together considering how little they were paying attention to their actual dates, and how they were practically two seconds away from leaving and fucking it out in the parking lot somewhere.

Carmilla was pissed because she couldn’t be with Laura. She was pissed that things had to play out the way they did, and she was pissed because Laura’s head was so far up her own ass that if she ever wanted to actually see the Laura she knew, she’d have to pull it out herself. 

She finally had enough of Cameron trying to cope a feel and excused herself to the bathroom, making a beeline for the punch bowl.

Laura was standing as if her feet were cemented to the floor, drinking slow pulls from her cup every now and then, as she looked right at her. She had been looking at Carmilla all night. She never looked away. She hadn’t since she saw her in that parking lot just those few short months ago.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Carmilla asked. She could smell the alcohol from a foot away. 

“Whatever do you mean, princess?” Laura asked, clearly a little bit less than sober. 

“Why did you bring Grayson tonight?”

“Why did you bring Cameron?” Laura countered, her eyes a bit glassy, her bottom lip was jutting out into a pout.

Carmilla sighed, running a hand through her hair, “You know why.”

“Yeah I know, because I don’t deserve you, and you needed a date.”

“Laura-“

“No, it’s okay Carm, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. You’re a free woman, we’re not dating, which means I can bring whoever I want to a dance just as well as you can.”

“Cameron doesn’t actually like me though, you’re taking advantage of Grayson’s feelings for you. Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair?”

Laura rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her cup, “Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to make our first date back together a dinner date where all of my friends are present?”

Carmilla looked towards the cup in Laura’s hand, “Give me that.” She reached for the cup, but Laura pulled it away, sloshing the contents onto the floor and onto their shoes.

Carmilla gasped, grabbing a handful of napkins from the table and bent to wipe off her shoes and Laura’s. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Carm.” Laura said, her voice wavering, “You always look so beautiful.”

Great, just great, just what Carmilla needed, Laura was a crying drunk. She stood up slowly, balling up the napkins in her hand, this time successfully removing the cup from Laura’s hand and taking a sip of it herself, hissing at the burn in her throat. “God, that’s disgusting.”

Laura hummed her agreement, “JP sure knows his moonshine.” She was swaying a bit on her feet. 

Carmilla shook her head in amusement, “I think you should sit down before you draw attention to yourself. Don’t need anymore detentions than you already have.” 

Laura shook her head, “I want to dance.”

“Then go find Grayson, I think I saw her standing over to the side talking to her friend Ashley.”

Laura again shook her head, “I want to dance with you.”

Carmilla sucked in a breath, looking anywhere but at Laura. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”

Laura stepped a bit closer, “Why not?”

“Because we came here with dates. They’re who we’re supposed to be dancing with.”

“You’re scared.”

“Of what?”

“The same thing I am.”

“Which is?”

Laura shrugged, “I haven’t figured that out yet.” She held out her hand just as the song ‘Blue Moon’ came on. “One dance.” 

Carmilla looked around again to locate all of their friends. LaF and Will were nowhere in sight, Perry was making herself busy fixing all of the decorations that were slowly unsticking from their tape, and Danny and Kirsch were now with their own dates. Cameron had moved on to some other girl who seemed a lot more interested than Carmilla had been, and Grayson was still talking to Ashley. Looking back to Laura she nodded timidly, “One dance.”

XXX

Dancing with Carmilla was familiar. Holding Carmilla close was also familiar. Everything about this moment just felt like a past memory that hadn’t burned out entirely.

Laura swayed, holding onto Carmilla’s waist as they slow danced, trying to think of anything besides the feeling of Carmilla beneath her fingertips, the feeling of being home. “Do you think in another time, if I hadn’t been such a jerk when you first moved here, that we would’ve made it?”

Carmilla’s brows rose in surprise, she wasn’t expecting such a question. Laura wasn’t usually one to show vulnerability, and when she did, it certainly wasn’t in front of their entire school. “Laura I-“

Laura shook her head, pulling back to look Carmilla in the eye, “I don’t want an explanation, I just want a simple answer. One that my inebriated self can understand.”

Carmilla sighed, looking around at all of the other couples and friends dancing, “Even if you hadn’t been a jerk, you still weren’t the person I thought you were. We wouldn’t have made it because I didn’t want to date someone who was embarrassed to be soft with me. I still don’t.”

The song was coming to an end, and just as Laura was about to speak and Carmilla was going to pull away, a group of people gasped.

As the song played out the chorus to ‘Blue Moon’ one last time, two individuals had pulled down their pants and mooned the entire gymnasium.

XXX

“LaFontaine you can’t be that stupid!”

“It wasn’t me, Perr.”

“Oh please, even I know that was your ass.” Laura said, “It was too white to be anybody else’s.”

Kirsch laughed as Danny cringed at the loudness of it.

LaF grinned, “It was a pun, you know I couldn’t pass up a pun.” 

“Did you really have to drag Willy boy into it though?” Laura asked from where she sat in the backseat. There was a lot more room in the car after Grayson and Cameron both decided to get rides elsewhere, which meant Laura had the choice of sitting as a buffer between Danny and Carmilla or sit between Will and Kirsch and leave Danny and Carmilla to kill each other. So she picked the former just so she couldn’t be guilt-ridden at anybody’s funeral. 

Will chuckled from the backseat, “They didn’t drag me into anything. I wanted to do it.”

Perry shook her head as she drove, “You just wanted to show off your bum to the whole student body?”

Everyone laughed, including Carmilla who tried hard not to. She was purposely staring out the window so she wouldn’t stare at Laura whose thigh was pressed up against hers. 

“So basically LaF did it out of pure love for puns, while Will’s just a fucking idiot.” Danny said, chuckling. 

“Pretty much.” LaF and Will said in unison, followed by a resounding grown from the rest of the friend group.

XXX

Laura was dropped off second because Kirsch lived the furthest out of the way. She had made it all the way inside before remembering that she had left her fake dress she had left the house in back at LaF’s. Cursing to herself, she tried to make it up the stairs unnoticed, but she knew that it was no use. Her mother knew she entered the house the moment the door was unlocked.

“Where’s your dress?” Kelly Hollis asked from the couch. She had clearly been waiting up just as she did last time in the same robe and drinking from the same mug.

Laura sighed, blowing air out of her nose as she entered the living room. “LaF’s.”

Kelly set down her mug, “Single worded responses again, I see.” She hated LaF, hated that they weren’t a specific gender, hated that they chose not to be a girl like they had been born to be. 

Laura blinked, ignoring the bite in her mother’s tone. She was still a little drunk, and not at all in the mood to let her mother have her fight. 

“Why are you wearing a suit? I thought I specifically said you were to wear a dress if you wanted to go to that dance.”

“I’m more comfortable this way.”

Kelly chuckled, shaking her head in amusement, “Comfortable doesn’t make a life darling; comfortable makes you weak.” She looked her daughter over; “I thought I taught you better.”

Laura clenched her jaw, could feel her nails digging into her palms. “It’s over now mother, please just let me go to bed.” 

“Why, so you can sneak out and sleep in your car? So you can meet that girl Carmilla in the school parking lot? Talk to her about how I’m such a disappointment, how I hurt your feelings?” 

Laura froze, that had been over a month ago. It was how her and Carmilla flipped over a new leaf. It was how Carmilla knew that the Laura she met in June wasn’t completely gone. “You’ve been following me.”

Kelly rolled her eyes, “Of course I have, and after that stunt you pulled last February I hardly see how you could possibly think I trust you.”

Laura flinched. It wasn’t that she had forgotten about her drunken waltz into the police station, but she liked to think she had, especially now. The memory of her mother walking through those doors, fire in her eyes, a flame that she had never been able to extinguish, the memory of the two police men practically laughing in her face at her for her suspicion of her father’s death. She had refused to believe it was a suicide. That was until she found the note he had left her in the trash. 

“You made a fool out of me that night Laura, accusing me of killing your father while drunk! Do you have any idea what that made me look like to those officers?” Kelly was still arguing, she was always arguing. 

Laura shook her head, “You threw dad’s note out! I found it in the trash the next day.” She swiped at her eyes that were beginning to well up, “I can’t trust you either. Especially now that I know that you’ve been spying on me? How long have you been spying on me?”

Kelly stood to her feet, waving her hands around as if to say it didn’t matter. “A few months.”

“How many is a few months?” Laura knew her mother. She knew few didn’t actually stand for a few.

“Since your outburst.”

“You’ve been following me around for nine months?” Laura couldn’t believe her. She knew her mother was insane, stubborn, and ruthless, but she didn’t think that she’d go to extremes such as this. Laura didn’t think that she couldn’t trust her mother entirely. She didn’t think that one day she would wish that she actually did kill her father so that she could be taken to jail and she’d never have to see her again. 

Kelly moved towards her daughter, “Darling, you must keep your voice down. We don’t want the cops being called again do we?” Outstretching a hand she pushed a piece of Laura’s hair back behind her ear. “We can just use our indoor voices and discuss what you’re going to do about that girl.”

“Carmilla?”

“Ms. Karnstein is nothing but dead-weight dear, whatever happened to Danny? She loved you, you didn’t have to worry about her breaking your heart.” Kelly took a step back, looking her daughter over in her suit one more time before turning away, “Your heart is too fragile to be broken again, especially now after your father selfishly left us, left me.”

Laura bit her lip, fighting the tears that were beginning to track down her face. “You don’t know anything about Carmilla. I love her. I don’t love Danny.”

“Oh honey, marriage isn’t about love. You’re still too young to understand that. Love will only get you hurt, haven’t you learned that already back in August? You can only subject yourself to so much pain Laura, don’t you think it’s time you stopped wallowing in hopes of getting your _young summer love_ back and just work on getting Danny to forgive you?”

Laura watched her mother sit back down on the couch and nurse her coffee. “No.” Laura said simply, she was beginning to chuckle.

“Excuse me?”

Laura was laughing a bit louder now, “I said no.”

“Are you drunk now?” Kelly asked in disbelief, anger clear in her features. 

“Oh trust me, nothing can sober me up more than a conversation with you.” Laura snorted, laughing even harder.

“So you _have_ been drinking.”

“What’s it even matter? I’m telling you no and you’ve never been told no in your entire life. If you want to focus on anything, focus on that.” Laura began to head for the stairs, “Oh and since I’m eighteen now, I’m going to go ahead and kick myself out so you don’t get the pleasure of doing it yourself.”

XXX

Danny paced the length of her room nervously, biting her thumbnail. She never bit her nails. She made Laura give up her nail biting habit when they had dated, but she was nervous now and nail biting apparently was her tick.

It had been two months. She had to just be late. She had to be. Pacing in front of the bathroom again she clenched her jaw, wishing and wishing in her head for it to be negative. It had to be. She couldn’t give up her soccer scholarship, not for a baby, especially when it was _his_ baby. 

She scoffed, throwing up her hands in defeat before going back into the bathroom to check. Looking up to the ceiling she made one final wish for her fears to be wrong before picking up the pregnancy test. 

Positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter Four

"Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people and I  
Want to see life  
Driving in your car  
Oh, please don't drop me home  
Because it's not my home, it's their  
Home, and I'm welcome no more"

-‘There’s a Light that Never Goes Out’ by The Smiths

_ Winter 2016 _

Danny sat in homeroom the following Monday morning, her knees bouncing nervously as she kept to herself. She needed to tell someone. Feeling the urge to tell Laura, Danny bit her lip and shook her head. That time was long over now. One of these days she would just have to accept the fact that Laura no longer loved her. As she continued to scold herself internally, the dean came on the loud speaker:

“To the individuals that had revealed themselves to the entirety of the gymnasium during the dance on Friday, we have photographs taken by fellow students that were than posted online. Come forward now, and we won’t get the police involved. You have till the end of the school day.”

Rolling her eyes, Danny spotted Betty entering homeroom right before the bell for first period. Quickly standing to her feet, she excused both her and Betty to the bathroom, before dragging the blonde out into the hallway.

“Ow, what’s your problem?” Betty asked, rubbing her forearm where Danny had pulled her. 

“Locker room. Now.”

XXX

“Seriously Danny, what’s your damage?” Betty asked when they reached the girl’s locker room and the door was shut. They would have a few minutes to themselves before the first period freshman girls came in to change for gym class.

Danny ran a hand nervously through her hair, “I have to tell you something, but it’s a secret, you have to keep it between us.”

Betty’s eyebrows rose in concern, “Are you okay? What is it?”

Danny clenched her eyes shut and counted to three before opening them. “I’m pregnant.”

Betty’s jaw dropped, “Do you know whose it is?”

Danny rolled her eyes, sitting down on a bench, “Of course I know who it is.”

Betty sat down beside her, hands on her knees as she stared at the floor between her feet. “Well, whose is it?”

Danny bit her tongue, unsure if she should even say. If she actually says it out loud then it would be absolutely true. There would be no taking back of the admittance. Waiting a whole minute before speaking, she whispered, “It’s Kirsch’s.”

XXX

“So what are you gonna do LaF, gonna turn yourself in or let the cops CSI there way to your ass? Literally.” Laura said, chuckling at her own joke as they rounded the corner to first period.

LaF shook their head, “Perr’s going to kill me.” 

Laura smirked, “Sounds kinky.”

They continued to walk towards class with their heads down to avoid onlookers that might have known that LaF had been one of the people that had revealed themselves at the dance, when Laura nearly checked somebody with her shoulder.

“Ow!” 

Laura’s head snapped up at the familiar voice, coming face to face with Carmilla. Feeling her face begin to heat up at the memory of the state she was in the last time they had talked, Laura quickly looked away and mumbled an apology.

“Wait, Laura, can I talk to you for a sec?” Carmilla asked, her binder close to her chest as she gave her a nervous look.

Laura nodded her head, looking back at LaF and nodded once more to tell them she’d catch them later, and followed Carmilla down the hallway towards a stairwell.

Carmilla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned back against the cinderblock wall. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said Friday night.”

Laura stayed quiet, unsure of where this conversation was going. 

“You aren’t who you said you were on the beach, but you’re not entirely this person in a leather jacket who cracks jokes about mooning either.” Carmilla started, choosing her words carefully. “You’re a bit rougher around the edges then I would like to admit, but there’s still so many chapters I haven’t had the chance to read yet. There’s so much about you I don’t know.” She looked around the stairwell before meeting Laura’s eyes, “I want you to trust me.” She bit her lip, “I want to be able to trust you.” 

“So what does this mean? What are you saying exactly?” Laura asked.

“Go on a date with me tomorrow night, a real one.” Carmilla moved a step closer, “One where you won’t have to feel like you have to impress your friends. One where it can just be you and me, and we can talk and watch a movie.”

XXX

After the whole outburst between Laura and her mother, Laura had temporarily moved in with LaF.

They lay on opposite sides of the bed, both staring up at the ceiling, neither fortunate enough to succumb to sleep. 

“Hey, LaF?” Laura whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Carmilla asked me out on a date.” Laura felt the bed shift as LaF rolled to face her. 

“What’d you say?”

“What do you think I said? I said yes.” Laura sighed, “I love her LaF.” She turned to look at them, “I want her back.”

LaF nodded their head, rolling away from Laura to turn the light off on their nightstand, “Well, then I guess you better not fuck it up this time.”

XXX

“First rule of the night, I want to learn three new things that I didn’t already know about you.” Carmilla said as Laura parked the car.

“Three things?” Laura asked, and at Carmilla’s nod continued, “Then I get to learn three things about you.”

“That’s the idea.” Carmilla said, grinning. 

Laura shook her head in amusement as Carmilla insisted that they go grab snacks. 

Walking along side each other, Laura had to consciously keep herself from tangling her fingers with Carmilla’s. She wasn’t so sure she was allowed to do that anymore, even if they were on a date.

“So what do you want to know about me?” Laura asked a second later.

Carmilla shrugged, “Anything you want, it doesn’t matter.” 

Laura racked her brain for something she hadn’t already told her, before biting her lip. Not many people knew about this, mostly because her mother had seen it as a problem and forced her into voice lessons. She felt her fingers bump into Carmilla’s as they walked towards the concession stand and smiled. She could tell her. Carmilla was not everything, but she sure was a lot. “I had a lisp growing up.”

Carmilla looked over at her, a smile working to lift the corners of her lips. “Did you now?”

Laura nodded, “My mother didn’t think it was proper though, had me take voice lessons to get rid of it.”

Their fingers brushed again.

At Carmilla’s frown Laura shrugged, “I still have trouble with Zs though.”

Carmilla smiled, “I guess I’m going to have to have you watch Lizzie McGuire one day then.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I’ve seen Lizzie McGuire before.”

Carmilla’s eyes lit up at the slight lisp, although it was barely noticeable after the lessons. “Gordo was a total dweeb though.”

“Yeah, he reminds me of you.” Laura teased, bumping her hip with Carmilla’s without thinking about it.

Carmilla lightly bumped her back, “Please, I am totally not Gordo.”

“Whatever you say.” Laura chuckled, bumping Carmilla’s hip again. “So what about you? What’s one of your facts?”

Carmilla pursed her lips, deep in thought, “I’ve read every single one of Shakespeare’s sonnets.”

Laura scrunched up her nose, “What the fuck, that’s boring.”

Carmilla feigned offense, “Says the one who’s always reading.”

“Touché.” Laura looked up at the concession stand that they now stood in front of, “But that means you have to come up with two really cool ones now.”

On their way back from the stand, Carmilla was juggling a huge cherry slushie and a bag of gummy worms. “It’s your turn, what’s something I don’t already know about you?”

Laura thought for a moment, “I’m sure by now you may have heard about it from Perry,” She shoved her hands in her pockets, making sure her Twizzlers were still stuffed in her sweatshirt. “But in my sophomore year Danny and I graffiti-ed the side of the school.” She swallowed, as if remembering it wasn’t the most enjoyable thing in the world. “They never caught us, but they painted over it, that’s why it’s just a white square now.”

“What was it?” 

“Endings are great beginnings.” Laura said, unsure of how Carmilla would take it. It had been the beginning of her relationship with Danny. She had to admit that she had a crush on Danny for a little while before that, so it was for her and what she hoped they would become. Carmilla though had been her great beginning after their ending, until she fucked it up at least. 

Carmilla nodded her head, taking another sip from her slushie, drawing Laura’s eyes down to her lips. They were tinted red now, making it hard to look away. “My mom left when I was in the third grade.” She said, staring hard at the ground in front of them as they made their way back to Laura’s car for the movie. “She kissed me goodnight and by morning she was gone. No note, no goodbye, no nothing.”

Laura watched Carmilla intently, taking in every facial expression before turning back to look at the ground as well. “That sucks.” She knew Carmilla wasn’t telling her this so that she could pity her. She knew that she should say something though, so she settled for a lukewarm acknowledgement of what she went through. 

Carmilla nodded her head, “It did, for a while. It still does sometimes, but you move on.” She froze at her words, quickly looking up to read Laura’s face.

Laura shrugged, “Sometimes.” That’s the word she held onto in that statement. She hoped she was the exception. 

After a beat of silence and an awkward chuckle, they reached the car and climbed inside. 

“Well this got awfully dark.” Laura said, tapping the steering wheel with the heel of her hand. “I guess for my last fact I can tell you I have glow in the dark stars on my ceiling.”

Carmilla looked up at that, fixing her eyes on the part where Laura’s zip up hoodie and button down met. 

“I put them there because I like stars.” Laura said, “But also because I can count them when I can’t sleep.” She looked over to meet Carmilla’s gaze, “It’s nice to know when something is always going to be there.”

Carmilla swallowed before clearing her throat and breaking the moment. “When I was ten, I tried to get a spider to bite me so I could be Spiderman.” She opened the bag of gummy worms and sat them in the middle console before continuing, watching as Laura took one and laughed. “My dad had a near heart attack when he saw me trying to get onto the roof of my tree house.”

Laura shook her head in amusement, “You are so Gordo.”

XXX

“Dude, you should tell him.” Betty said, frustrated.

Danny shook her head, glaring at Betty through the mirror as she washed her hands. “I’m not telling him anything. Pregnancy tests are wrong all the time, it’s probably just a fluke.” 

Betty sighed, “You should at least talk to him. If the two of you have a kid you’ll want to be on talking terms.”

Again, Danny only shrugged. “I could raise the baby without him.”

“Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“A bitch.” Betty spit out, turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom. Looking around the parking lot of the concession stand, she found Elsie standing with Will and LaF. Grabbing her hand, Betty dragged Elsie away from them and over to the side where no one else was standing. “Are you going to stay here? I’m leaving early tonight, I have to get away from Danny for a little while.”

Elsie raised a brow, “Why, what happened?”

Betty quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking, “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Elsie shrugged.

“Danny might be pregnant and she won’t tell Kirsch.”

Elsie’s eyes widened slightly before speaking, “Do you have a dollar fifty for a slushie?” 

Betty rolled her eyes before digging in her pocket for two bills. “Keep the change.”

“I was planning to.” Elsie said, “I’ll catch you later.”

Walking back over to where Will now stood without LaF, Elsie waved the money in front of his face to tell him she was getting something. 

“What was that about?” Will asked her, nodding towards Betty’s receding back.

Elsie shrugged, “Danny’s pregnant with Kirsch’s baby.”

Will spluttered, choking on his coke. “What?” He asked, but Elsie had already gone over to the counter so he quickly took off to where Kirsch had parked the car.

XXX

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kirsch asked as soon as he spotted Danny leaving the bathrooms.

Anger flitted across her face before sliding back into passivity. She sighed, of course he would know. Everyone probably knew at this point. “Word sure travels fast around here.” She said, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

At Kirsch’s silence, Danny turned to him. “Don’t worry about it.” Looking somewhere over his shoulder so she wouldn’t have to see his face when she purposely hurt him, when she dismissed him as anything more than just Kirsch. “It was someone else’s mistake.”

Kirsch frowned, his shoulders visibly sagging. His lips quirked up in a half-assed attempt of a smile, “Thanks.”

Danny’s eyes slid back to meet his, searching for something before nodding her head. “Yeah, don’t mention it.” She breathed out, pausing for another moment before turning on her heel and walking away. This was her own mistake; she could deal with it herself.

XXX

Later that night, Laura walked Carmilla to her door.

“I had a great time.” Laura said nervously, feeling around in her pocket for what she had shoved into it before leaving to pick her up earlier in the night.

Carmilla nodded, chuckling, “I don’t even know what was going on in those movies.” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t talk so much during all of the important parts-“

“Hey, you were talking just as much as I was.” Carmilla cut Laura off as they both laughed.

Laura rocked back and forth on her feet before working up the nerve to clear her throat and just spit it out, “I know this might be too early, but this is nowhere near our actual first date so,” She pulled the ring out of her pocket, “Would you maybe wear my class ring?” The entire time she talked she stared over Carmilla’s shoulder, awkwardly meeting her gaze when she was finished.

Carmilla was grinning, and then she was nodding her head. “On one condition.”

Laura raised a brow, “And what is that?”

Carmilla moved to pull her hoodie off from over her head, “You wear my soccer hoodie.”

XXX

The anniversary had been approaching, the day coming quicker and quicker as the week ended.

It had been eating away at her all day. Today was _that_ day. The day she opened her garage and found her father’s car running with him inside already dead. It was the day Laura lost herself. It was the day Laura gave up on ever finding someone to love her as much as her father had. 

Finally off of work and in LaF’s room alone, she let it get to her. She hadn’t been alone all day, but now that she was, she just needed to scream. She needed to take the anger out on something. Trying to calm herself down, she went into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. 

Looking like a drowned rat in the mirror, Laura stared at her reflection. If anyone was to blame for all of the shit that had happened to her in the past year, it’s herself. She was the stupid one, the disappointment, the fake ex-girlfriend, the spoiled brat, the depressed daddy’s girl, and above all else, the reckless teenager who never knew what was coming to her. 

Gritting her teeth she stared at herself a bit longer, her eyes scanning over the scars from rings on her brow and lip, wondering if Carmilla had ever felt them. Wondering if Carmilla had seen their break up ending the way it had. Wondering if she had been as much a disappointment to her as she was to her mother and even more so herself. 

No longer being able to control her anger, she swung without thinking, punching her reflection right where her nose was predicted to be. Hissing in pain, Laura pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest as her stomach heaved at all of the blood. Leaning back against the wall, she allowed herself to slide down to the tile floor and stare up at the popcorn ceiling. 

Her hand throbbed as she reached into her pocket for her phone. She couldn’t call LaF, they were still working, and to be completely honest there was only one person she wanted to call. Licking her lips, she dialed the all too familiar number and waited for her to pick up.

“Laura?”

“There’s a bit of blood, can you come get me?” Laura asked, her eyes clenched shut, “I think I need stitches.”

XXX

“What the hell happened?” LaF asked when they entered the room.

Laura lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her hand wrapped up and resting on her stomach.

Carmilla stood from her chair to meet LaF. “She won’t say anything, she just called me to bring her here. I had to borrow my father’s car, I was nearly scared to death.”

LaF sighed, looking over at Laura. “You broke my bathroom mirror didn’t you?” At Laura’s chuckle they rolled their eyes, “I just got it replaced man, Sal doesn’t pay us enough for you to be breaking mirrors this much.”

“She’s done this before?” Carmilla asked. 

“I didn’t bleed the first time.” Laura grumbled.

“Yeah, well luck has to run out at some point, jackass.” LaF lectured.

Laura flipped them off, “I’m the last person with any luck.”

LaF looked between Carmilla’s confused face and Laura’s all too composed one. Looking back at Carmilla they told her to go, “I’ve got it from here.”

Carmilla nodded her head before exiting the room and giving them their space to talk. 

LaF lowered themselves into the recently vacated chair beside Laura’s bed. They waited a moment before speaking, “It’s your dad, isn’t it?”

Laura nodded lightly, her good hand playing with a belt loop at her waist. She was staring hard at the curtain separating her room from the next in the ER. 

LaF nodded to themselves, “I know we’ve been over this before, but you should really go talk to someone. I’m not enough anymore.” They stared down at their lap, “You need to stop torturing yourself over what was in that letter, man. Whether you have Carmilla or not, this is still going to haunt you. You can’t let it take you too, L.” They shifted in their chair, “You can’t let your father’s sickness become your own.”

Laura waited to hear LaF stand before nodding her head, and just like that, they were both on their way out of the hospital and on their way home for a much needed Netflix and nap session.

XXX

Laura finally worked up the nerve a week later to make a call to a therapist her school counselor had recommended. It took LaF threatening to actually punch her in the nose to go.

Entering the small office and sitting down, Laura fidgeted on the plush couch nervously.

“Laura Hollis?” A woman asked from the newly opened doorway, smiling warmly at her when she caught her eye. 

“Dr. Sheehan will see you now.”

Laura nodded, standing to her feet and smoothing her clammy hands over her jeans. She could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If this gets a big enough response I'll continue it.
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com
> 
> Track the tag: greaser laura au


End file.
